Ninja Art Online
by sherrysakura99
Summary: Pada tahun 2030 umat manusia akhirnya, menciptakan lingkungan virtual yang sempurna, sebuah game dimana orang-orang dapat menjadi ninja, nama gamenya adalah Ninja Art Online... (Chapter 5: Shukaku)
1. Chapter 1: World Of Ninja

_**Pada tahun 2030 umat manusia akhirnya…**_

_**Menciptakan lingkungan virtual yang sempurna…**_

_**Sebuah game dimana orang-orang dapat menjadi ninja…**_

_**Nama gamenya adalah Ninja Art Online…**_

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NINJA ART ONLINE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**INSPIRED by SWORD ART ONLINE**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OC, Typo, OOC, jika ada kesalahan atau anda tidak mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya mohon dimaklumi, karena saya dalam tahap belajar.**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1: World Of Ninja**

**.**

**.**

11/06/2030

"Nah, mari kita mulai WMO stream minggu ini." Ucap seorang pembawa acara didalam komputer yang sedang di tonton oleh seorang anak berambut kuning jabrik dan bermata biru.

"Pertama kita mulai dengan video promosi, tapi apa ini hari peluncuran perdana minggu lalu?, apakah yang membuat mereka mengantri?." Lanjutnya dan disana terlihat orang-orang yang sedang mengantri didepan sebuah toko penjual game.

"Ninja Art Online, orang-orang terdepan ini sudah menunggu tiga hari sebelumnya, luar biasa, atau memang semua gamer sejati akan melakukan ini?, WMO stream hari ini akan membahas game terkenal didunia, Ninja Art Online atau dipanggil NAO." Ucapnya.

Anak laki-laki itu sedang asik dengan sebuah majalah game yang sedang dia baca didepan komputernya, dia membolak-balik halaman majalah itu. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya tergores pinggiran buku itu dan mengeluarkan darah.

"Onii-chan, aku berangkat latihan ya?." Ucap seseorang dari balik pintu kamarnya yang ternyata suara adik perempuannya. Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut adik perempuannya itu pergi meninggalkan rumahnya.

Anak laki-laki itu melihat jam yang terdapat dimeja belajarnya yang menunjukan waktu 12:55:59. Segera dia mematikan saluran tadi dan memasang sebuah headphone yang terdapat kacamata hitam didepannya, lalu menyalakan sebuah kotak kecil tak jauh dari tempatnya yang ternyata adalah sebuah console game. Dia tidur di atas kasurnya, dan waktu menunjukan pukul 12:59. Anak itu tersenyum lalu mulai menutup matanya ketikah waktu menunjukan pukul 13:00.

"Link Start." Ucapnya.

Dan seketikah terdapat tulisan didepannya.

_Touch: ok_

_Sight: ok_

_Hearing: ok_

_Tease: ok_

_Smell: ok_

_Laguage: Japanese_

_Log In_::_

_Account: ******_

_Password: ******_

_Pembuatan karakter_

_Data dari Beta Test masih tersimpan apa anda ingin menggunakannya?_

_Naruto (M): Yes_

_Welcome To Ninja Art Online_

Anak laki-laki itu yang kita ketahui bernama Naruto membuka matanya, dia sekarang tidak berada dikamar lagi melainkan ditaman yang berada ditengah-tengah sebuah kota. Dia lalu melihat kearah tangannya, dan mengepalkannya sambil berucap.

"Aku kembali kedunia ini."

Penampilan Naruto sekarang berubah, dia mengenakan pakaian perpaduan warna orange dan hitam di tambah dengan rompi berwarna hijau dan sebuah ikat kepala berwarna biru yang terdapat dilengannya, dan juga sebuah tas kecil dipinggangnya. Rambutnya yang semulah berwarna kuning sekarang menjadi warna navy blue. Bukan hanya dia saja yang berada disana, karena banyak orang yang mulai muncul dibelakangnya.

^.^

_-1__st__ Floor: The City Of Beginning-_

Naruto berlari melawati sebuah pasar yang dipadati oleh pemain dan masuk kedalam sebuah gang diantara gedung-gedung yang cukup tinggi. Seseorang berambut merah dengan tato segitiga di bawah matanya yang tak jauh dari gang itu melihatnya masuk, dia pun ikut masuk kedalam gang mengikuti Naruto.

"Oi, kakak yang disana." Teriaknya.

Seketika itu Naruto berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Aku?." Jawab Naruto.

"Hah…hah… kau bergerak tanpa bingung sedikitpun, kau ikut dalam beta test, kan?."

"Be-begitulah."

"Aku baru mulai hari ini, tolong ajarkan dasarnya padaku ya?, aku mohon." Pemuda berambut merah itu mengatupkan kedua tangannya didepan wajahnya.

"Namaku Kiba, yoroshiku." Lanjutnya.

"Namaku Naruto."

.

_-1__st__ Floor: The City Of Beginning, West Area-_

Mereka akhirnya menuju kepadang rumput yang terletak di area bagian barat, dimana disana terdapat hewan berupa kijang dengan mata merah.

"Kalau begitu kita coba dengan membunuh kijang ini." Naruto menunjuk pada salah satu kijang yang tak jauh dari mereka.

"Caranya kau ambil surikenmu lalu fokuskan ketarget kemudian lempar ketarget itu, jangan sampai meleset karena jika meleset dia akan mengejarmu." Lanjutnya.

"Baiklah biar aku coba." Kiba mengambil salah satu suriken yang berada didalam tas kecil dipinggangnya dan mulai fokus pada target lalu dia melemparnya tapi hanya menggoresnya sedikit.

"Gawat aku meleset." Ucapnya yang sekarang sedang menghindar dari serangan kijang tersebut.

Sayangnya kijang itu lebih cepat dan menyerang Kiba dari belakang. Dia pun jatuh tersungkur ditanah.

"Aduh, itteeii." Ucapnya sambil memegang pinggangnya yang terkena serangan kijang itu.

"Ya ampun, kau tidak bisa merasakan sakit kan?." Ucap Naruto yang sedikit sweetdrope dengan tingkah Kiba.

"Oh iya juga, aku lupa." Kiba mulai berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya.

"Biar aku contohkan." Naruto mengambil sebuah batu yang terdapat dibawahnya.

"Pertama kau arahkan suriken itu ketarget, lalu fokus ketarget itu, selanjutnya alirkan sedikit cakra elemen milikmu, kau sudah memilihnya kan waktu pertama kali membuat karakter?." Tanya Naruto yang sekarang sedang mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melempar batu yang telah di kelilingi cahaya biru muda.

"Iya kalau tidak salah aku memilih elemen api, tapi bukannya nanti tanganku akan terbakar kalau menyentuh api?."

"Ini di game, dan hal itu tidak akan terjadi."

"Ah benar juga, he…he…he."

"Huh… baiklah aku akan mulai melemparnya." Naruto mulai melempar batu itu dan kena sasaran, kijang itu mulai menyerang Naruto.

Dia lalu mengambil kunai dan menahan serangan dari kijang itu.

"Kau sudah mengerti kan?." Tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Aku sedikit bingung cara mengaktifkan cakra itu."

"Bagaimana ya, beri jeda sebentar dan konsentrasi, lalu saat kau sudah bisa merasakan cakramu, alirkan pada suriken itu lalu lemparkan, dan biarkan suriken itu menjalankan tugasnya." Jelas Naruto yang masih sibuk menahan serangan dari kijang itu.

"Konsentrasi dan alirkan cakra." Kiba mengambil posisi melempar dan mulai mengalirkan cakra pada surikennya. Tiba-tiba suriken itu dikelilingi oleh api ukuran kecil.

Melihat Kiba yang sudah berhasil mengalirkan cakranya, Naruto tersenyum dan menendang kijang tadi kearah Kiba. Kijang itu sekarang berlari kearah Kiba, melihat target berada didepannya, dia langsung melempar suriken itu dan berhasil, suriken itu tertancap dikepala kijang itu, dan seketikah kijang itu terbakar oleh api dari suriken lalu dia menghilang. Terdapat tulisan setelah kijang itu menghilang.

_Result_

_Exp: 24_

_Col: 30_

_Items: 2_

"Eh… Yoshaaaa!." Teriak Kiba yang senang karena targetnya dapat dikalahkan.

"Selamat ya." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ya ini juga berkat kau, arigato." Kiba mengacungkan jempolnya pada Naruto dan memperlihatkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Tapi, kijang barusan sama lemahnya dengan slimes digame lain." Jelas Naruto.

"Eh, kau serius?, aku pikir itu bos level menengah atau semacamnya."

"Mana ada yang seperti itu?, tapi meskipun begitu ini sangat menyenangkan."

Tiba-tiba terdapat tulisan didepan kiba.

_Kau mendapatkan satu jurus_

_Bunshin No Jutsu_

"Eh… apa ini?." Tanya Kiba sambil menunjuk pada tulisan didepannya.

"Ah itu jurus ninja, kau bisa membuat klone dirimu dengan jurus itu."

"Caranya?."

"Angkat dua jarimu seperti ini lalu ucapkan nama jurus itu, bisa langsung bicara atau dalam hati." Jelas Naruto yang sekarang ini sedang mempraktekkan caranya.

"Baiklah akan aku coba, **Bunshin No** **Jutsu**." Ucap Kiba, dan tiba-tiba muncul sosok orang yang mirip dengan Kiba disebelahnya.

"Wah ini keren, apa aku bisa menyentuhnya?." Tanya Kiba dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja, tapi jika bunshinmu terluka dia akan lansung menghilang, dan tenang saja live poinmu tidak akan berkurang walau bunshinmu menghilang, hanya saja rasa capeknya akan terasa, jadi gunakan saat-saat darurat saja."

"Lalu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya?."

"Itu mudah hanya tinggal melakukan segel tangan seperti tadi lalu katakana batal, maka dia akan kembali, dan satu keuntungan lagi dari jurus itu, jika dia sudah hilang maka informasi yang didapat oleh bunshinmu akan langsung kau terima."

"Hmm… begitu ya ini keren." Kiba membuat segel tangan dan mengatakan batal, seketikah itu juga bunshin dirinya menghilang.

"Ada bermacam-macam jurus seperti jurus elemen api dan lainnya kan?." Lanjutnya.

"Itu benar, aku dengar setiap elemen berbeda-beda, dan juga kita akan mendapatkan jurus itu ketikah kita berhasil meningkatkan level kita, kita juga bisa berlaih untuk meningkatkan jurus-jurus tersebut." Jawab Naruto.

"Tapi bukannya nama-nama itu terlalu susah untuk dihapalkan."

"Game ini menyediakan daftar jurus yang telah kau dapatkan, bukannya itu masuk dalam menu ya?."

"Ah… benar juga aku lupa."

"Baiklah, ayo pergi ke tempat selanjutnya." Ajak Naruto.

"Ha'i, ayo kita cari musuh lebih banyak lagi." Jawab Kiba dengan penuh semangat.

^.^

Hari sudah semakin sore dan mereka memutuskan untuk istirahat di depan air terjun yang terdapat dua patung di kanan dan kiri air terjun itu dan terdapat padang bunga disekitarnya.

"Berapakalipun kulihat, aku masih belum percaya kalau kita berada dalam game, orang yang membuatnya pasti jenius, luar biasa ya, sungguh aku bahagia terlahir dijaman ini." Puji Kiba yang sekarang sedang duduk dipadang bunga itu.

"Kau selalu membesar-besarkan semua hal." Komentar Naruto.

"Ini kan pengalaman full diveku yang pertama."

"Berarti ini pertama kalinnya kau bermain game dengan nervegear?."

"Begitulah, aku bergegas keluar dan membeli perangkat keras ini untuk bermain NAO, aku sangat beruntung bisa mendapatkan satu dari sepuluh ribu kopi yang ada, tapi dibandingkan denganmu yang bisa ikut dalam beta test, kau itu sepuluh kali lebih beruntung, aku dengar hanya seribu orang yang dapat mengikutinya, kan?."

"Kurasa juga begitu."

"Ne saat beta, kau sudah sampai sejauh mana?."

"Emm, dalam beberapa bulan hanya bisa mencapai lantai 8."

"Eh?."

"Kali ini satu bulan juga sudah cukup bagiku."

"Sepertinya kau sangat ketagihan ya."

"Kalau boleh jujur saat beta test berlangsung, dari siang sampai malam yang aku pikirkan hanya NAO, karena dari dulu aku sangat mengagumi ninja, walau ini hanya dunia virtual, tapi aku merasa lebih hidup daripada didunia nyata." Naruto memandangi kunai ditangannya sambil tersenyum.

"Nah, mau berburu sedikit lagi?." Tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

"Tentu saja, aku mau tapi perutku lapar, aku mau logout dulu."

"Makan disini hanya membuatmu berpikir kalau dirimu tidak lapar."

"Sebenarnya aku sudah memesan Sepesial Nikudon untuk jam 05:30."

"Kau sudah mempersiapkannya ya." Ucap Naruto sambil sweetdrope.

"Tentu saja, setelah makan aku akan segera kembali."

"Begitu ya."

"Hei, setelah ini aku akan bertemu dengan kenalanku dari game lain, bagaimana kalau kau ikut berkenalan dengan mereka?." Pinta Kiba yang telah berdiri dari posisi duduknya.

"Eh…?, itu…." Jawab Naruto sambil menundukan wajahnya.

"Tentu saja jika kau tidak mau aku tak akan memaksamu kok, aku akan memperkenalkannya lain waktu."

"Ah…gomene, arigato karena sudah mau mengajakku."

"Oi, oi seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu, aku pasti akan membalas kebaikanmu nanti secara rohaniah." Ucap kiba sambil memegang pundak Naruto.

"Ha'i." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu terima kasih banyak ya, setelah ini juga tolong bantuannya." Kibapun mengulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

"Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, panggil aku kapan saja." Dan Naruto juga mengulurkan tangannya lalu mereka berjabat tangan sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, aku mengandalkanmu."

Kiba mulai berjalan agak menjauh dari Naruto dan menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka daftar menu, ketikah dia menekan tombol paling bawah dia terkejut karena tidak ada tombol logout disana.

"Lho?, tidak ada tombol logoutnya?." Ucap Kiba yang terdengar jelas ditelinga Naruto.

"Coba periksa lebih teliti." Ucap Naruto yang menghampiri Kiba.

"Tak ada dimanapun."

"Ada di paling bawah menu utama." Naruto menggerakkan tangannya untuk membuka menu bar dan mengecek tombol logout, dia kaget karena tidak ada tombol logout disana.

"Tidak ada kan?."

"Ya tidak ada."

"Ini kan hari pertama open beta, bug seperti ini sering terjadi kan?, aku yakin orang-orang diserver sedang kebingungan."

"Kau juga sedang kebingungan kan?."

"Eh?, apa maksudmu?."

"Sekarang pukul 05:25 sore loh." Naruto menunjuk pada sebuah jam digital yang terdapat pada menu barnya.

"A-apa?, SEPESIAL NIKUDON DAN LEMON ICE MILIKKU TIDAAAKKKK." Teriak Kiba yang frustasi dengan pesanan makannya.

"Sebaiknya kau hubungi game master secepatnya." Usul Naruto.

"Aku sudah mencobanya, tapi tak ada respon, apa tak ada cara lain untuk logout?."

"Ehmm… aku rasa tidak ada, jika player ingin melakukan logout, tak ada cara lain selain lewat menu bar."

"Itu tidak mungkin, pasti ada cara lain."

"Sudah aku bilang tak ada, didalam manual pun tak ada cara untuk logout darurat."

"Oi, oi, kau pasti bercanda kan?, oh iya aku bisa melepas nevergear dari kepalaku." Kiba memegang kepalanya berusaha melepas nervegear yang terdapat dikepalanya.

"Tidak bisa, saat ini kita tidak bisa menggerakan tubuh kita didunia nyata, nervegear menangkap semua perintah untuk menggerakkan tubuh kita ke tempat ini." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah kepalanya.

"Ya-yang benar saja?, berarti tak ada cara lain selain menunggu bugnya diperbaiki?."

"Atau menunggu seseorang didunia nyata melepas nervegear dari kepala kita."

"Ta-tapi akukan tinggal sendirian, kalau kau?."

"Ada ibu dan adikku, aku rasa mereka akan menyadarinnya saat makam malam."

Tiba-tiba Kiba mendekat kearah Naruto dan memegang kedua pundaknya. Yang membuat Naruto kaget karena tiba-tiba diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Berapa usia adikmu?." Tanya Kiba dengan antusias.

"Hah?, di-dia berada di tim karate dan juga benci dengan game, dia tidak punya urusan dengan orang seperti kita."

"Itu tidak penting…" Perkataan Kiba terputus karena tiba-tiba saja dia ditendang oleh Naruto tepat di **** nya (Maaf itu disensor) dan terlempar beberapa meter dari arah dia berdiri.

"Eh?, memang tidak sakit." Ucap Kiba.

"Daripada berbicara seperti itu, apa kau tidak merasa aneh?." Tanya Naruto.

"Yang aneh bukannya cuma bug itu."

"Ini bukan sekedar bug biasa, jika tidak bisa logout masa depan game ini akan terancam."

"Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, kau memang benar."

"Seharusnya mereka sudah mengetahuinya dan mematikan server lalu melogout seluruh player dari tadi, tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada pengumuman satupun dari mereka."

KRIIIIINNNNGGGG

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel yang sangat keras dari arah taman yang berada di tengah-tengah kota. Mereka berdua secara perlahan menghilang dan berpindah tempat ketaman, dimana pertama kali mereka muncul. Bukan hanya mereka saja yang berada disana, tapi seluruh pemain juga berada disana.

"Teleportasi paksa?." Ucap Naruto.

Ketikah semuannya sudah berkumpul bel itu berhenti berbunyi. Terjadi kepanikan diantara pemain yang heran karena tiba-tiba sudah berada di taman yang terletak dipusat kota.

"Hei lihatlah apa yang ada diatas." Ucap salah seorang pemain yang tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan Kiba berdiri.

Mereka semua melihat keatas dan disana terdapat kotak berwarna hitam yang bertuliskan "WARNING". Kotak hitam itu tiba-tiba menjadi banyak dan memenuhi langit diatas mereka. Dari dalam kotak itu muncul lendir berwarna hitam yang membentuk sesosok makhluk berjubah hitam serta mengenakan tudung kepala.

"Itu apa?." Tanya Kiba yang kaget dengan kemunculan sosok itu.

"Game master, tapi kenapa tidak ada wajahnya?" Ucap Naruto.

Sosok tadi merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil berucap.

"Selamat datang diduniaku, para player sekalian."

"Duniaku?." Ucap Naruto."

"Namaku adalah Mandara, saat ini akulah satu-satunya manusia yang dapat mengendalikan dunia ini." Lanjutnya.

.

.

**To Be Continue or Delete**

**.**

**.**

Author: Saya kembali lagi di fandom ini dengan cerita baru.

Naruto: Lalu cerita yang lama bagaimana Author?.

Author: Cerita saya yang lama terpaksa hiatus karena saya mulai sibuk, tapi jangan khawatir cerita saya yang "Kuroko No Basuke: Nina Story" dan "Kuroko No Persona" masih akan terus berlanjut. (promosi dikit)

Kiba: Kenapa kau membuat cerita seperti ini Author, aku terlihat konyol kau tau itu.

Author: Anda kan aslinya memang konyol, dan saya lagi iseng saja bikin cerita ini, habis pasti seru kalau beneran ada Ninja Art Online, tapi tidak enaknya kalau harus terjebak didalamnya, dan saya membuat cerita ini terinspirasi dari cerita Sword art online dengan beberapa tambahan dari saya, dan disini saya juga menambahkan keterangan tempat.

Naruto: Hah terserah kau saja lah Author

Author: Seharusnya anda berterima kasih pada saya karena saya membuat anda menjadi pintar Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Untuk apa akukan aslinya memang pintar?.

Author: Pintar dari mana coba?.

Kiba: Sudahlah Author lebih baik kita sudahi saja.

Author: Ide yang bagus Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun tolong ditutup ya.

Naruto: **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

.

.

**Next Chapter**

**.**

**.**

"_Kalian tidak akan bisa logout semau kalian…"_

"_Hanya ada satu cara untuk dapat keluar dari sini, yaitu dengan menyelesaikan game ini."_

_._

"_Cermin?."_

"_Akan aku tunjukan kalau aku bisa bertahan hidup, di dunia ini."_

_._

"_Apa kau terpisah dengan yang lainnya juga?."_

"_Tidak aku hanya merasa mereka sudah mengenal satu dengan yang lainnya jadi aku diam saja."_

_._

**Ninja Art Online, Chapter 2: Beater**


	2. Chapter 2: Beater

_**Flashback Chapter 1**_

"_**Itu apa?." Tanya Kiba yang kaget dengan kemunculan sosok itu.**_

"_**Game master, tapi kenapa tidak ada wajahnya?" Ucap Naruto.**_

_**Sosok tadi merentangkan kedua tangannya sambil berucap.**_

"_**Selamat datang diduniaku, para player sekalian."**_

"_**Duniaku?." Ucap Naruto."**_

"_**Namaku adalah Madara, saat ini akulah satu-satunya manusia yang dapat mengendalikan dunia ini." Lanjutnya.**_

**.**

**.**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NINJA ART ONLINE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**INSPIRED by SWORD ART ONLINE**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OC, Typo, OOC, jika ada kesalahan atau anda tidak mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya mohon dimaklumi, karena saya dalam tahap belajar.**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Beater**

11/06/2030

-_1__st__ Floor: The City Of Beginning, The Main Garden-_

"Namaku adalah Madara, saat ini akulah satu-satunya manusia yang dapat mengendalikan dunia ini." Ucap sosok yang memakai jubah hitam yang diketahui bernama Madara.

Para pemain pun banyak yang tidak percaya, ada juga yang kagum dengan sosoknya tapi tidak untuk Naruto yang keget dengan perkataan dari Madara.

"Aku yakin kalian sadar kalau tombol logout hilang dari menu utama, tapi ini bukanlah kecacatan pada game, biar aku ulangi ini bukanlah kecacatan game karena ini memang fitur dari ninja art online, kalian tidak dapat logout semau kalian, dan tidak ada orang diluar yang dapat melepas atau mematikan nervegear, karena jika itu dilakukan sensor panas yang kuat didalam nervegear akan aktif lalu menghancurkan otak kalian dan mengakhiri hidup kalian." Lanjut Madara yang mendapat tanggapan was-was dari para pemain lainnya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang dia katakan?, pasti itu hanya untuk menakut-nakuti kita benarkan Naruto?." Tanya Kiba pada Naruto yang berada disebelahnya.

"Memang benar terdapat sensor panas didalam nervegear dan jika dilepas dapat membuat otak kita terpanggang." Jelas Naruto.

"Tapi kalau seandainya listrik mati?."

"Nervegear memiliki baterai cadangan didalamnya."

"Tapi itu gila, sebenarnya apa tujuan dia membuat game ini?."

"Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku membuat geme seperti ini, karena aku punya misi yaitu untuk mereset dunia ini." Ucap Madara.

'Mereset dunia apa maksudnya?.' Batin Naruto.

"Didunia nyata orang yang punya kekuasaan yang akan berkuasa, sedangkan orang biasa selamanya akan menjadi rakyat biasa, orang yang sejak lahir ditakdirkan untuk menjadi pemimpin perusahaan atau bahkan seorang raja atau ratu tidak akan pernah merasakan bagaimana susahnya menjadi rakyat biasa, karena itu mereka menjadi sombong dan merasa dirinya hebat padahal masih banyak yang lebih hebat dari mereka, mereka juga sering melakukan kejahatan seperti korupsi atau penyuapan, aku membuat game ini agar mereka bisa merasakan bagaimana bertahan hidup dengan tangan mereka sendiri tanpa ada kejahatan seperti itu, sayang sekali beberapa keluarga atau teman player menghiraukan peringatan ini dan mencoba melepas nervegearnya, akibatnya 215 player telah lenyap dari dunia ini dan dunia nyata." Lanjut Madara.

"215 orang, i-ini tidak bisa dipercaya." Komentar Kiba.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, media berita diseluruh dunia sedang menyiarkan hal ini termasuk tentang kematiannya, jadi kalian bisa sedikit lega karena nervegear kalian tidak dilepas oleh orang lain, aku ingin kalian lebih tenang dan berusaha menyelesaikan game ini, tapi aku ingin kalian mengingat ini, tak ada fungsi untuk menghidupkan seseorang didalam game, disaat hp kalian menjadi nol maka kalian akan musnah selamanya, dan disaat itu juga sensor dalam nervegear akan aktif dan menghancurkan otak kalian, hanya ada satu cara untuk keluar dari game ini, yaitu dengan menyelesaikan game ini, saat ini kalian berada di lantai terbawah, untuk dapat menyelesaikan game ini kalian harus bisa mencapai lantai 100 dan melawan small boss disetiap lantai serta big boss yang berada disetiap kelipatan 10 lantai." Jelas madara.

"Menyelesaikan 100 lantai?, mana mungkin bisa, beta tester saja tidak pernah sampai sejauh itu." Omel Kiba dengan wajah yang cemas.

"Dan yang terakhir, aku memberikan hadiah ditempat penyimpanan barang kalian, silahkan periksa sendiri." Lanjut Madara.

Segera Naruto membuka menu dan memilih tempat menyimpan barangnya, dia menemukan tulisan disana yaitu cermin. Naruto menekan tulisan itu dan keluarlah cermin bundar yang berganggang warna kuning emas, ketikah dia melihat pantulan wajahnya dicermin itu, tiba-tiba saja cahaya putih menyelubunginya, bukan hanya dia saja tapi seluruh pemain disana juga di selubungi cahaya putih. Setelah cahaya putih itu menghilang, Naruto merasa kepalanya agak pusing dan ada seseorang yang memanggilnya dari arah belakang.

"Kau baik-baik saja Naruto?." Ucap seseorang itu.

"Ha-hai." Naruto menoleh kearah belakang dan kaget karena orang yang memanggilnya adalah seorang pemuda berambut dark brown dengan tato segitiga dibawah matanya dan mirip dengan Kiba.

"Eh, siapa kau?." Tanya Naruto pada pemuda itu.

"Kau sendiri siapa?." Pemuda itu juga bertanya pada Naruto.

Naruto yang heran dengan pertanyaan itu langsung melihat wajahnya di cermin yang dia pegang, dia kaget karena penampilannya sudah berubah, rambutnya yang semula berwarna navy blue kini kembali menjadi warna kuning jabrik, mata yang semulah berwarna senada dengan rambutnya dulu kembali menjadi warna biru safir. Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang keget dengan penampilannya, para pemain yang lainpun juga kaget karena wajah mereka serta tubuh mereka berubah menjadi wujud mereka yang asli.

"Ja-jangan-jangan?." Naruto menoleh kearah Kiba.

"Kau Kiba/Naruto!." Ucap mereka bersamaan sambil menunjuk lawan bicaranya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?." Tanya Kiba.

"Scan, nervegear salah satu kerangkanya meliputi seluruh kepala dengan alat pemberi sinyal berdensitas tinggi, karena itu nervegear dapat membaca bentuk wajah kita, tapi bentuk dan tinggi badan…"

"Saat pertama kali menggunakan nervegear, bukannya kita disuruh menyentuh tubuh kita untuk menyesuaikannya?." Kiba menyentuh kedua lengannya.

"I-itu memang benar, mungkin dari sana datanya diperoleh."

"Ta-tapi kenapa?, untuk apa dia melakukan hal ini?."

"Aku rasa kita akan segera mendapat jawabannya." Naruto menunjuk kearah Madara yang dari tadi diam saja.

"Saat ini kalian pasti sedang bertanya-tanya "kenapa" kan?, aku sudah mengatakan tentang misi mereset dunia dan membuat dunia yang begitu menarik ini serta ikut terlibat didalamnya, aku ingin kalian bertahan hidup dengan tubuh kalian sendiri, jadi selamat bersenang-senang dengan dunia ini, dan ini juga mengakhiri tutorial untuk peluncuran resmi ninja art online, aku mendo'akan keberhasilan kalian semua." Ucap Madara seksetikah itu juga tubuh Madara menghilang dan langit kembali normal.

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat mencoba mencerna perkataan Madara, begitu juga Naruto yang terdiam sambil mengepalkan tanganya. Setelah mereka sadar, para pemain itu panik bahkan ada yang menangis karena ketakutan, melihat kepanikan itu Naruto menarik Kiba ke salah satu gang yang sepi, Kiba yang kaget hanya dapat mengikuti Naruto.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku akan segera pergi ke desa berikutnya, kau juga ikut bersamaku." Perintah Naruto pada Kiba.

"Hah?." Jawab Kiba yang kaget dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Jika semua yang dia katakan benar, satu-satunya cara untuk bertahan hidup adalah dengan memperkuat diri dan menambah level sebisa mungkin, sumber daya di virtual MMORPG, atau kita bisa menyebutnya uang dan EXP yang kita peroleh terbatas, arena disekitar City Of Beginning akan segera habis diburu, untuk menambahkannya secara efisien, sebaiknya kita pergi kedesa selanjutnya, aku dengar walau desa-desa itu terpencil tapi mereka menjual beberapa equip yang bagus, dan aku tahu semua jalan dan juga area yang berbahaya, walau level satu kita bisa kesana dengan aman." Jelas Naruto yang sedang memperlihatkan peta dari menu utamanya.

"Ta-tapi kau tahu…aku, aku menghabiskan semalaman untuk mengantri dan membeli game ini dengan teman-temanku dari game lain, mereka seharusnya berada dialun-alun kota, aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya." Ucap Kiba sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Naruto menundukan kepalanya dan mulai berpikir.

'Kalau hanya Kiba saja, tidak jika ditambah beberapa orang lagi pasti masih bisa.' Batin Naruto

"Maaf, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu lebih dari ini, karena itu tidak perlu khawatir dan pergilah kedesa selanjutnya, aku bisa mengatasi semua hal yang telah kau ajarkan padaku." Lanjut Kiba sambil menunjukan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Begitu ya, kalau begitu kita berpisah disini, jika ada sesuatu kirimkan aku pesan." Jawab Naruto sambil membalikan badan bersiap pergi menjauh dari Kiba.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa Kiba." Lanjut Naruto tanpa menoleh pada Kiba dan mulai berjalan.

"Naruto." Panggilan Kiba membuat Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kearah Kiba.

"Suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu lagi, dan saat itu ceritakan pengalamanmu padaku ya." Lanjut Kiba sambil tersenyum tulus.

"Baiklah, kau juga harus menceritakan pengalamanmu juga Kiba." Jawab Naruto ikut tersenyum dan berlari meninggalkan Kiba.

Naruto terus berlari meninggalkan City Of Beginning menuju desa selanjutnya, melewati padang rumput yang sangat luas.

'Aku, akan aku tunjukan kalau aku bisa bertahan hidup didunia ini' batin Naruto yang terus berlari dan menebas beberapa monster yang ada didepanya dengan jurus-jurus yang dimilikinya.

**.**

**~Ninja Art Online~**

**.**

11/07/2030

_-1__st__ Floor: Zul Village -_

Satu bulan telah berlalu semenjak game itu dimulai, dan sudah 2500 orang yang telah meninggal, tapi sampai sejauh ini belum ada yang berhasil menyelesaikan lantai pertama, Naruto sendiri juga masih belum menemukan ruangan bosnya, dan hari ini rapat untuk menumpaskan bos dilantai pertama dan juga ada beberapa pemberitahuan dari bagian informasi dilakukan. Naruto berjalan kesebuah gedung terbuka disana juga terdapat beberapa pemain yang telah duduk di tempat yang disediakan serta terdapat 3 orang, dua wanita dan satu laki-laki yang telah berdiri didepan mereka semua.

"Aku minta perhatiannya untuk kalian semua, sudah waktunya rapat akan dimulai." Ucap laki-laki yang berada didepan mereka semua, laki-laki itu menggunakan kacamata hitam dan sebuah ikat kepala dikepalanya, rambutnya juga berwarna hitam. Narutopun duduk paling belakang dan menyimak dengan seksama apa yang akan dibicarakan.

"Hari ini aku berterima kasih karena telah datang menerima panggilanku, namaku Aoba dan aku adalah ninja bayangan." Ucapnya dengan bangga yang membuat mereka semua tertawa.

"Baiklah-baiklah sekarang kita mulai serius, hari ini party kami menemukan ruang bos dipuncak menara." Ucapnya dengan nada yang serius, seketikah mereka pun kaget dengan pemberitahuannya dan mulai menampakan wajah yang serius.

"Kita harus mengalahkan bos tersebut lalu mencapai lantai dua, dan memastikan orang-orang yang menunggu di City Of Beginning agar mengerti kalau game ini dapat diselesaikan, karena itulah semua orang disini akan ikut berpartisipasi, benar kan semuanya?." Ucap Aoba dengan lantang. Beberapa dari mereka saling berpandangan dan mulai bertepuk tangan tanda setuju dengan rencana yang diberitahu Aoba.

"Oke, sebelum kita mulai membuat strategi akan ada pemberitahuan dari bagian informasi, mereka berdua aku undang karena mungkin ada sebagian dari kalian yang terlalu panik dan tidak bertanya pada mereka berdua, silahkan Sherry-san." Aoba mempersilahkan salah satu dari kedua wanita yang berada di sampingnya.

"Arigato Aoba-san, perkenalkan namaku Sherry, aku dari bagian informasi, mungkin kalian pernah bertemu denganku sekilas setelah pemberitahuan dari Madara-sama, disini aku ingin memberitahukan sedikit tentang game ini jika kalian tidak keberatan." Ucap wanita berambut biru gelap yang bernama Sherry pada mereka semua.

Mereka langsung memperhatikan Sherry dan mulai menyimak apa yang akan dia katakan.

"Baiklah pertama kalian pasti sudah tau untuk mencapai lantai dua kalian harus mengalahkan small boss untuk membuka gerbang lantai dua, dan aku rasa kalian pasti bisa mengalahkannya, mengingat kalian adalah ninja, Madara-sama juga sudah mengatakan bahwa true boss/big boss berada di lantai 10 dan kelipatanya, itu artinya big boss berada di lantai 10, 20, 30, dan seterusnya." Mereka semua masih menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh Sherry, sesekali menelan ludah mereka sendiri.

"Tapi akan sangat sulit menemukan lokasi big boss, karena kalian harus memecakan teka-teki, teka-teki itu akan menunjukan dimana tempat big boss itu berada." Tiba-tiba dari salah satu pemain ada yang mengangkat tangannya ingin bertannya pada Sherry, Sherrypun mempersilahkan untuk bertanya.

"Dimana kita mendapat teka-teki itu?."

"Pertanyaan yang bagus, kalian akan mendapat teka-teki itu ketikah selesai mengalahkan small bos di lantai sebelum mencapai lantai big boss, contohnya saja kalian ingin menemukan big boss lantai 10 dan sudah mengalahkan small boss lantai 9 maka kalian akan mendapatkan teka-teki itu setelah berhasil mengalahkan small boss itu." Sherry melihat para pemain yang terlihat khawatir dan takut, diapun tersenyum dan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Dan setiap lantai big boss akan ada desa utama yang menyediakan item dan kebutuhan kalian, hanya pada lantai big boss saja, tapi jangan khawatir, disetiap lantai akan ada desa kecil yang menyediakan keperluan kalian dan kalian juga bisa istirahat disana, hanya saja mungkin tidak senyaman dan selengkap desa utama, ah aku hampir lupa kalian juga akan menemui desa sampingan, desa itu tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil dan lumayan lengkap fasilitasnya, tapi desa ini hanya bisa kalian temui di lantai pertengahan sebelum mencapai lantai big boss, ya kalian bisa menemukan desa ini dilantai 5, 15, 25, 35 dan seterusnya, lalu setelah kalian melewati lantai big boss kalian akan pindah Negara, tapi dari lantai 1 sampai lima ini kalian masih dinegara awal, setelah mencapai lantai 6 kalian akan berpindah Negara dan juga suasana baru." Jelas Sherry yang kini sedang menunjukan peta 3D yang keluar dari tangannya.

"Dan satu lagi, ini masalah cara meningkatkan level, selain bertarung dengan monster kalian juga bisa meningkatkan level dari even-even yang disediakan disetiap desa utama, sampingan, maupun desa-desa kecil, dan ada satu lagi cara untuk meningkatkan level yaitu dengan menyelesaikan misi." Lanjut Sherry yang membuat mereka bingung, dan salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangannya. Sherry langsung mempersilahkan untuk bertanya.

"Maksudmu misi seperti apa?, dan bagaimana caranya mendapat misi itu?."

"Misi ini bisa kalian dapatkan di kakek yang bernama Hiruzen yang menjual gulungan kertas pada kalian, dia juga menawarkan misi jika ada yang minta, tapi sayang tidak ada yang memintanya, mungkin karena kalian tidak bertanya atau tidak tau soal ini, karena kakek Hiruzen sendiri hanya akan menawarkan jika ada yang memintanya, dan misi ini berisi macam-macam dengan rang yang juga bermacam-macam tergantung dari level kalian, tapi dalam menyelesaikan misi ini kalian hanya akan mendapatkan uang dan tidak akan mendapatkan item, mungkin ini salah satu cara agar mendapat uang dan meningkatkan level lebih cepat." Jelas Sherry.

"Lalu bagaimana caranya mendaptkan item?." Tanya salah satu pemain yang lain.

"Tentu saja dengan membunuh monster, kalian akan mendapat item dari misi jika misi itu adalah membunuh monster maka kalian akan mendapat item dari monster yang sudah kalian bunuh, tapi ada salah satu cara lagi untuk mendaptkan item ataupun jurus khusus, yaitu dengan cara menyelesaikan misi rahasia."

"Misi rahasia apa itu?." Tanya salah satu pemain.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan detailnya yang jelas mereka yang memberi misi rahasia tidak akan bilang bahwa itu misi rahasia, mereka hanya akan meminta bantuan itu saja, waktuku sudah habis jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan kalian bisa bertanya padaku, tapi aku hanya bisa di temui di desa utama dan City Of Beginner, tapi jangan khawatir kalian bisa tanya ke penduduk disekitar jika ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan, walaupun informasinya tak selengkap di bagian kami, dan asistenku yang disebelahku ini juga bagian informasi, kalian bisa bertemu dengannya di desa sampingan." Sherry menunjuk wanita yang berada disebelahnya.

"Namaku Resha, aku juga berada dibagian informasi, tapi aku hanya bisa ditemui didesa sampingan, dan jika masih banyak yang kurang mengerti kalian bisa membaca guide book yang terbaru, kalian bisa mendapatkannya di semua toko yang ada didesa dengan gratis." Ucap wanita bersurai sama seperti Sherry sambil tersenyum manis dan memperlihatkan buku yang berada ditangannya.

"Arigato Sherry-san, Resha-san telah memberi informasi pada kami semua, kalian bisa kembali bekerja sekarang." Ucap Aoba sambil membungkukkan badanya.

"Tidak masalah Aoba-kun. itu sudah tugas kami untuk memberi informasi pada para pemain, kalau begitu kami pergi dulu dan semoga kalian berhasil, kami akan selalu mendo'akan kalian." Mereka berdua tiba-tiba menghilang dari tempat itu.

"Kalau begitu kita akan mulai membuat strategi, pertama kita akan membagi party menjadi 5 kelompok." Ucap Aoba.

Naruto mulai kebingungan karena hanya dia yang tidak punya kenalan dalam game ini, kalaupun ada hanya Kiba saja yang dia kenal. Dia mulai melihat kanan dan kirinya, sampai dia menemukan seorang wanita yang mengenakan dress berwarna hitam panjang sampai diatas lutut dengan bawahan yang sedikit mengembang sekilas seperti pakaian ghotic dan memakai sepatu boots yang panjang sampai dibawah lutut dan membawa sebuah katana di pinggangnya, rambutnya berwarna hitam lurus sampai pinggang dan diikat model twinstail lalu diberi pita berwarna hitam. Naruto mendekatinya, sepertinya dia sendirian karena tidak ada seorangpun yang mendekatinya. Setelah sampai didekatnya Naruto mulai bertanya pada wanita itu.

"Apa kau terpisah dengan yang lainnya juga?."

Merasa ada yang bertanya wanita itu menoleh kearah Naruto, memperlihatkan sepasang mata yang berwarna merah seperti batu ruby. Sejenak Naruto terpesona akan kecantikan dari wanita tersebut, karena wanita itu seperti boneka porselen yang dibuat sempurna tanpa cacat sama sekali. Naruto bengong beberapa saat dan baru sadar ketikah wanita itu mulai bicara.

"Aku tidak terpisah, orang-orang disekitarku kelihatannya sudah mengenal satu sama lain, mangkannya aku diam saja, lagi pula aku tidak mengenal mereka." Jawabnya dan mulai fokus pada Aoba yang berada didepannya.

"Eh pemain solo ya?, bagaimana kalau kau party denganku, dia bilang kita tidak bisa mengalahkan bosnya sendiriankan?, jadi aku menawarkannya padamu, kebetulan aku juga tidak punya kenalan digame ini." Pinta Naruto pada wanita itu.

"Eh bolehkah?."

"Tentu saja." Naruto membuka daftar menunya dan menekan tombol invite, lalu permintaan invite muncul didepan wanita itu. Langsung saja wanita itu menekan tombol warna biru tanda dia menerimannya, dan seketikah tulisan dibawah keterangan HP Naruto bertambah satu.

"Jadi namamu Minako ya?." Tanya Naruto pada wanita itu yang kita ketahui bernama Minako.

"Ha'i, mohon bantuannya ya Naruto-san." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto, dan aku akan memanggilmu Minako-chan, boleh ya."

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah akan aku lanjutkan, kalian pasti sudah punya guide book terbaru seperti yang diberitahu Sherry-san, jika kalian tidak punya kalian bisa memintanya di Sherry-san atau ditoko-toko penjual secara gratis, menurut buku ini, nama bosnya adalah Oiwa, dia mempunyai keahlian menghilangkan hawa keberadaanya dan dapat menyatu dengan benda-benda disekitarnya, dia tidak memiliki jurus khusus tapi kemampuan menghilangnya ini yang membuat sedikit sulit untuk dihadapi, dia memiliki 4 kotak HP, senjata yang digunakan adalah peluruh bius dan benang cakra yang dapat memotong benda apa saja didepannya." Jelas Aoba.

"Hebat sekali." Komentar pemain lainnya.

"Pengarahan strategi selesai, terakhir uang yang kalian peroleh akan dibagi secara acak pada para pemain, lalu EXP akan menjadi milik party yang dapat menghabisinya hingga tewas, dan siapapun yang memperoleh itemnya boleh mengambilnya." Lanjut Aoba yang telah menutup guide booknya.

"Apa ada yang keberatan?." Tanya Aoba pada para pemain, dan tidak ada yang perotes dengan keputusan Aoba.

"Baiklah, besok jam 10 pagi kita akan berangkat, sebelum itu kalian bisa memperkuat diri kalian atau meminta misi pada Hiruzen, sampai bertemu lagi." Ucap Aoba mengakhiri pertemuan mereka.

Mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat pertemuan itu, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Minako mereka meninggalkan tempat itu dulu sebelum pemain lainnya. Mereka berjalan melewati pasar yang terletak didesa tersebut.

"Ne sekarang kita mau kemana?." Tanya Minako pada Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol ditaman sebelah sana."

"Boleh juga."

Mereka menuju ke bangku taman yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka, dan duduk disana.

"Jadi kita mau mengobrol apa?." Tanya Minako.

"boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?."

"Tentu saja."

"Kau memiliki elemen apa?."

"Saat ini aku hanya memiliki elemen air, dan aku tipe ninja sensor, kalau Naruto-kun sendiri?."

"Ah, aku memiliki elemen angin untuk saat ini, dan sepertinya aku tipe ninja petarung."

"Begitu ya, sepertinya kau sudah sangat berpengalaman ya."

"Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu."

"Sebenarnya aku masih pemula loh, jadi maaf jika aku sedikit merepotkan nanti."

"Begitu ya, tidak apa-apa aku bisa membimbingmu nanti, lagipula sensor milikmu akan sangat dibutuhkan dalam mengalahkan bos ini."

"Kalau begitu aku akan berusaha." Minako tersenyum dan itu membuat Naruto juga ikut tersenyum.

"Oh ya kenapa kau berada dikota ini?."

"bagaimana ya, aku bukan tipe orang yang suka berdiam diri, dan juga pertama kali aku pergi kesini aku sama sekali tidak tau tempat apa ini."

"Apa maksudmu?."

Minako menundukan wajahnya dan meremas roknya, membuat Naruto heran dengan sikapnya. Setelah beberapa lama terdiam dia mulai berbicara.

"Pertama kali aku masuk game ini, aku tidak tau kalau ini sebuah game aku pikir ini dunia nyata, tapi setelah Sherry-san menjelaskannya padaku aku baru tau kalau ini dunia game, saat itu aku sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana cara bermain atau yang lainnya, aku sangat berterima kasih pada Sherry-san yang memberiku petunjuk dan sedikit mengajariku."

"Tu-tunggu sebentar kau tidak tau kalau ini dunia game?, lalu bagaimana caramu masuk kesini?."

"A-aku tidak tau, terakhir yang aku ingat, aku berada di sebuah taman bunga tapi sepertinya itu hanya mimpi karena waktu aku mencubit pipiku tidak terasa sakit sama sekali, hehehe." Minako sedikit tertawa untuk menghilangkan hawa tidak enak disekitarnya.

"Tapi ini serius Minako-chan, jika kau tidak tau ini dunia game, berarti ada yang memasangkan nervegear padamu ketikah kau tidur bukan."

Minako berhenti tertawa dan mulai terdiam beberapa saat untuk mencerna kata-kata Naruto.

"Lalu apakah ini tubuh aslimu?." Tanya Naruto.

"Te-tentu saja ini tubuh asliku, kenapa kau bisa bertanya seperti itu?." Minako menghadap kearah Naruto sambil menggebungkan pipinya yang membuat kesan imut dimata Naruto.

"E-etto soalnya sebelum kita masuk kedalam game, kita disuruh menyentuh tubuh kita terlebih dahulukan." Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Eh, benarkah?, kalau begitu mungkin saja orang itu menggerakan tanganku agar aku menyentuh tubuhku, tapi siapa yang melakukannya?." Minako kembali menundukan wajahnya dan memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya.

"Selain itu aku sama sekali tidak ingat tentang siapa aku dan keluargaku, yang aku ingat hanya nama yang muncul di HP ku, dan hanya itu saja, hiks." Ucap Minako sambil sedikit menangis.

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat dan mulai berpikir, memprediksi kemungkinan apa yang terjadi pada Minako.

'Mungkinkah dia hilang ingatan karena dia tidak sadar waktu memakainya?, tapi bagaimana cara dia masuk kesini?, bukannya kita harus login dulu baru bisa masuk kesini?, apa jangan-jangan orang yang memakaikanya itu memprogam nervegearnya dari luar karena itu Minako bisa masuk kedalamnya?, ini semua membingungkan tapi aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian.' Batin Naruto

Naruto menghela nafas lalu mengelus rambut Minako mencoba untuk menenangkannya. Minako yang merasa ada yang mengelus rambutnya, mendongkakkan wajahnya dan melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padanya.

"Tenang saja Minako-chan, aku akan membantumu keluar dari sini dan kau bisa tau siapa yang telah membuatmu masuk kedalam game ini, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu sedirian, jadi jangan menangis ya." Naruto tersenyum pada Minako.

"Be-benarkah hiks?."

"Tentu saja." Tiba-tiba saja Minako memeluk Naruto dan itu membuat Naruto kaget dan agak salah tingkah karena dia sendiri tidak pernah dipeluk cewek sebelumnya.

"Arigato Naruto-kun, hontoni arigato."

"Ha-hai, ta-tapi bisakah kau melepaskanku Minako-chan, soalnya banyak yang melihat kita." Ucap Naruto dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah. Minako melihat kesekelilingnya dan sadar jika diperhatikan oleh orang banyak langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Naruto.

"Go-gomenasai." Minako yang panik hanya dapat menundukan wajahnya karena malu.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, bagaimana kalau kita makan aku mulai lapar."

"Kita makan ramen saja di kedai paman Tanaka ramenya enak loh."

"Boleh juga, ayo kita kesana."

Mereka berdua meninggalkan taman itu dan berjalan menuju kedai ramen untuk memesan beberapa makanan.

**.**

**~Ninja Art Online~**

**.**

12/07/2030

_-1__st__ Floor_ _: Gate 1__st__ Small Boss-_

Besoknya mereka berkumpul didepan pintu menuju area small boss bersama dengan para pemain lainnya yang ikut dalam pertemuan kemarin dan dipimpin oleh Aoba yang berada di depan mereka semua. Sebelum itu Naruto telah memberi sedikit petunjuk pada Minako yang tidak terlalu mengerti dengan peraturan party karena ini pertama kalinya dia berparty dengan seseorang.

"Baiklah ini adalah pintu boss, aku ingin bertanya diantara kalian siapa yang merupakan ninja tipe sensor?." Tanya Aoba pada mereka semua. Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain, hingga Minako yang merasa dia tipe ninja sensor langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku tipe ninja sensor kok." Ucap Minako.

"Berapa jarak yang bisa kau lacak?." Tanya Aoba pada Minako.

"Kalau tidak salah aku bisa melacak satu ruangan, tapi aku bisa memperlebar jaraknya kok." Minako menempelkan jarinya dipipinya dan memasang pose orang berpikir.

"Bagus, baiklah kalian semua ikuti intruksiku ketikah melawan bos ini, bersemangatlah dan yakin kalau kita bisa mengalahkannya." Teriak Aoba pada mereka untuk memberi semangat.

"Pertama-tama bagi yang memiliki elemen angin kalian akan menyerang di barisan depan untuk mengalihkan perhatian musuh, selanjutnya pemilik elemen tanah akan melindungi wanita ini karena sewaktu dia melacak dia membutuhkan konsentrasi yang tinggi jadi kalian harus melindunginya, lalu untukmu nona aku ingin kau berada dibelakang kami karena kau satu-satunya kunci untuk mengalahkan boss ini, sedangkan yang lainnya menyerang boss itu serta anak buahnya ketikah mereka lengah, jelas semuannya?." Perintah Aoba yang mendapat anggukan tanda paham dari mereka semua.

"Kalau begitu ayo maju." Aoba membuka pintu yang berada di belakangnya dan mereka mulai masuk kedalamnya.

*Minako Pov*

Kami mulai masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut dan kami langsung di sambut ruangan yang lumayan gelap karena hanya di sinari oleh beberapa cahaya yang masuk dari lubang-lubang di langit-langit itu. Didepan kami ada kursi yang agak besar dan sedang diduduki oleh seorang wanita berambut putih panjang sampai kakinya dan memakai topeng berwarna putih dengan corak hitam di sana, tapi topeng itu hanya ada mulut dan lubang mata yang kecil, aku tidak yakin kalau itu sebuah topeng, mungkin itu wajah asli dari monster itu. Monster itu atau mungkin aku panggil saja Oiwa memunculkan dua anak buahnya yang berupa boneka kayu di kanan dan kirinya. Melihat hal itu aku langsung mengaktifkan sensorku karena aku yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menghilang, dan dugaanku benar dia langsung menghilang ditengah kegelapan. Tapi aku dapat mendeteksi dimana Oiwa berada, ketikah aku sudah merasakannya aku langsung memberitauhkan yang lainnya di mana letak Oiwa berada.

"Oiwa berada di arah jam 2 dekat disebelah patung wanita disana." Teriakku agar terdengar oleh mereka.

Mendengar hal itu beberapa dari mereka yang berelemen petir langsung melemparkan kunai yang sebelumnya telah dialiri listrik ketempat yang telah aku tunjukan dan berhasil mengenainya walau hanya sedikit. Melihat wanita itu sudah keluar dari persembunyiannya orang-orang yang berelemen api mulai menyerang dengan jurus mereka.

"_**Katon: Endan.**_" Ucap mereka bersamaan dan seketikah bola-bola api muncul dari dari mulut mereka, mereka mengarahkan ke Oiwa dan itu berhasil membuat dia kehilangan beberapa HPnya hingga mencapai setengah.

Tiba-tiba Oiwa mengilang lagi di tengah kegelapan, dan aku bisa melihat kalau dia sekarang di sebelah Naruto.

"Naruto-kun dia berada disebelah kirimu." Teriakku.

Naruto yang tadi sibuk melawan anak buahnya ketikah mendegar suaraku langsung menghidar kebelakang, untung saja dia tidak terkena benang yang dikeluarkan oleh Oiwa, tapi ternyata selain mengeluarkan benang dia juga mengeluarkan peluruh bius dari mulutnya kearah Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto menangkisnya dengan kunai yang dia bawa, lalu membuat segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"_**Fuuton: Daitoppa.**_" Badai angin bersekalah sedang tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat Oiwa terpental bersama dengan anak buahnya yang berada di belakang dan membentur tembok, tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu Naruto segera melempar beberapa kunai yang sudah di beri kertas peledak dan juga di beri cakra angin diikuti oleh player yang berelemen sama kepada Oiwa dan anak buahnya. Seketikah itu juga terjadi ledakan yang lumayan keras dan membuat anak buahnya tewas, sedangkan HP Oiwa berkurang cukup banyak dan hampir habis.

"Biar aku yang menyerangnya untuk yang terakhir." Teriak Aoba dan mulai berlari kearah Oiwa.

Aku yang dari tadi merasakan perasaan yang tidak enak, langsung kaget karena tiba-tiba Oiwa menghilang dari tempatnya, ternyata dia masih punya sedikit kekuatan. Aku mencoba mendeteksinya tapi dia langsung mengeluarkan benang-benang cakra dari samping Aoba. Aku yang tidak bisa tinggal diam langsung berteriak pada Aoba dan berlari kearahnya.

"Aoba awas dia berada di kananmu." Teriakku tapi terlambat di sadari oleh Aoba.

Ketikah benang itu akan menyentuh Aoba, aku langsung mengambil katana ku dan mengalirinya dengan cakra airku untuk menajamkannya lalu memotong benang tersebut. Oiwa mundur kebelakang dan aku tidak menyia-nyikan kesempatan itu untuk mengeluarkan jurusku.

"_**Suiton: Teppodama No Jutsu.**_" Bola-bola air keluar dari dalam mulutku dan menyerang Oiwa yang aku yakini akan membuat HPnya sedikit berkurang. Aku memberi intruksi pada Naruto agar menyerangnya. Naruto yang mengerti intruksiku langsung mengaliri kunainya dengan cakra angin dan menebas Oiwa tepat diperutnya. Seketikah itu juga Oiwa menghilang dan ada tulisan setelah dia menghilang.

_Congratulations_

_Kau mendapatkan item Orange Clothing_

**.**

**To Be Continue**

**.**

Author: Akhirnya selesai juga.

Naruto: Author kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan muncul disini?.

Author: Tidak apa-apa kan Naruto-kun, sayakan juga pengen eksis hehehehe.

Minako: sudahlah Naruto-kun biarkan saja Author-san ikut, kasian dia gak ada kerjaan.

Author: Tu Minako saja perhatian dengan saya, Minako kau benar-benar character yang baik *peluk Minako*

Naruto: Terserahlah, lebih baik kita jawab Review yang masuk *baca Review*, ehm Author sepertinya banyak yang tanya kenapa cerita ini mirip dengan cerita Sword Art Online, ayo cepat jawab sana.

Author: *lepasin pelukan ke Minako* Oh soal itu memang awalannya saya membuat mirip dengan SAO, tapi tenang saja hanya awalanya saja, karena sejujurnya saya agak bingung dengan awalan yang seperti apa, jadi saya putuskan untuk membuatnya sedikit mirip dengan SAO, atau mungkin terlalu mirip ya, hehehehe, dan tentu nanti ceritanya akan berbeda di bagian akhirnya, karena ini kan fanfic, lalu untuk kesalahan typo mohon dimaklumi ya saya kan hanya manusia biasa yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Minako: Dan setelah sesi jawab review ini berakhir akan di beritahu profil dari aku dan juga Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Untuk terakhir kalinya **REVIEW PLEASE…!.**

**.**

**Naruto Profile**

Nama: Naruto

Umur: 16th

Elemen: Angin

Tipe Ninja: Petarung

Jurus:

-Bunshin No Jutsu

-Fuuton: Daitoppa (Rank C)

Penampilan: Berambut kuning jabrik, wajah seperti di cerita asli tanpa kumis, memakai pakaian perpaduan warna orange dan hitam di tambah dengan rompi berwarna hijau dan sebuah ikat kepala berwarna biru yang terdapat dilengannya, dan juga sebuah tas kecil dipinggangnya untuk menyimpan Kunai dan Suriken.

**.**

**Minako Profile**

Nama: Minako

Umur: 15th

Elemen: Air

Tipe Ninja: Sensor

Jurus:

-Bunshin No Jutsu

-__Suiton: Teppodama No Jutsu (Rank C)

Penampilan: Memakai dress berwarna hitam panjang sampai diatas lutut dengan bawahan yang sedikit mengembang sekilas seperti pakaian ghotic dan memakai sepatu boots yang panjang sampai dibawah lutut dan membawa sebuah katana di pinggangnya dan tas kecil berwarna hitam yang juga berada dipinggangnya, rambutnya berwarna hitam lurus sampai pinggang dan diikat model twinstail lalu diberi pita berwarna hitam, matanya berwarna merah darah.

**.**

**.**

**Next Chapter**

**.**

**.**

"_Kita akan menjadi duo yang akan menyelesaikan semua lantai tanpa bantuan dari orang-orang yang selalu menyalahkan orang lain."_

"_Ide yang bagus, aku ikut."_

_._

"_Ini bayaran kalian karena telah membantuku memetik bunga ini."_

"_Arigato"_

_._

"_Ne Naruto-kun, apa kau tidak merindukan orang tuamu?."_

"_Tentu saja aku sangat merindukan mereka."_

_._

**Ninja Art Online, Chapter 3: Mission**

.

"_Kakek itu benar-benar menyebalkan."_

"_Kau benar Naruto-kun."_


	3. Chapter 3: Mission

_**Flashback Chapter 2**_

"_**Suiton: Teppodama No Jutsu." Bola-bola air keluar dari dalam mulutku dan menyerang Oiwa yang aku yakini akan membuat HPnya sedikit berkurang. Aku memberi intruksi pada Naruto agar menyerangnya. Naruto yang mengerti intruksiku langsung mengaliri kunainya dengan cakra angin dan menebas Oiwa tepat diperutnya. Seketikah itu juga Oiwa menghilang dan ada tulisan setelah dia menghilang.**_

_**Congratulations**_

_**Kau mendapatkan item Orange Clothing**_

* * *

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NINJA ART ONLINE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**INSPIRED by SWORD ART ONLINE**

* * *

**Warning: OC, Typo, OOC, jika ada kesalahan atau anda tidak mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya mohon dimaklumi, karena saya dalam tahap belajar.**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mission**

* * *

12/07/2030

_-1__st__ Floor_ _: Room 1__st__ Small Boss-_

_Congratulations_

_Kau mendapatkan item Orange Clothing_

Aku lega karena kami sudah mengalahkan Oiwa dan mereka bersorak atas kemenangan itu. Aoba yang berada dibelakangku mengucapkan terima kasih padaku.

"Arigato nona, kalau kau tidak menolongku, aku pasti sudah mati sekarang."

"Tidak apa-apa kok Aoba-san, aku juga senang membantumu." Jawabku sambil tersenyum dan itu membuat Aoba juga ikut tersenyum.

"Seharusnya kau minta maaf padanya karena telat memperingatkannya nona, kau juga sengaja kan membuat anggota party mu mendapatkan item itu sebelum Aoba bukan." Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang berbicara seperti itu. Sontak aku langsung menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati seorang pria berambut putih sebahu dengan badan yang lumayan besar menatap kearahku dengan pandangan marah.

"Apa maksudmu Mizuki, aku tidak mengerti?." Tanya Aoba yang memandang kearah pria yang bernama Mizuki.

"Dia hanya berpura-pura, dia sengaja memperlambat memberitahukanmu agar Aoba-san tidak jadi menghabisinya bukan."

"Apa kau bilang, tidak kah kau lihat Minako-chan mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk menolong Aoba-san." Bentak Naruto yang marah melihat Mizuki menuduhku yang bukan-bukan.

"Itu hanya taktik, dia sudah memprediksikannya kalau dia pasti berhasil menyelamatkannya." Jawabnya sambil menunjuk padaku.

Seketikah suasana menjadi riuh, banyak player yang beranggapan bahwa Mizuki itu benar, aku hanya menundukan kepalaku karena takut, aku tidak suka suasana seperti ini.

"Perkataanku benar bukan, buktinya kau tidak bisa membantahku." Ledeknya.

Kata-kata Mizuki itu membuatku ingin menangis, melihat aku yang terus dipojokkan, sepertinya Naruto marah dan berlari kearah Mizuki dengan cepat lalu menodongkan kunai keleher pria itu.

"Dengar ya aku tidak suka kau menyalahkan Minako-chan seperti itu, dia juga manusia biasa yang bisa telat memperingatkan kita, masih lebih baik Minako-chan menolong Aoba-san dari pada kau yang tidak melakukan apa-apa, apa yang kau katakan pada Minako-chan itu tidak pantas, seharusnya kau lihat dirimu sendiri tuan." Ucap Naruto dengan nada yang dingin dan aku hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan takjub.

Naruto pun berjalan kearahku dan menarik tanganku kemudian mengaktifkan pintu menuju lantai dua. Sebelum kami keluar dari ruangan itu, Naruto sempat menoleh kebelakang dan memberi tatapan tajam pada Mizuki lalu berkata.

"Ingat-ingat perkataanku ini, aku tidak akan sudi satu kelompok dengan orang yang tidak bisa menghargai usaha orang lain seperti dirimu." Setelah mengatakan hal itu kami keluar dari ruangan boss dan menuju kesalah satu desa terdekat dari menara itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan kami hanya diam, sedangkan aku masih berusaha untuk menahan tangisku, melihat suasana yang canggung itu, aku mulai membuka suara.

"Arigato Naruto-kun karena tadi telah menolongku."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku juga kesal dengan orang tadi, dia seenaknya menyalahkan orang lain seperti itu."

"Aku benar-benar takut, soalnya aku tidak pernah berada dalam posisi seperti itu." Aku menundukan kepalaku dan mengeratkan genggaman tanganku yang agak sedikit bergetar karena ketakutan. Melihat aku yang seperti itu Naruto berhenti dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap padaku, tiba-tiba aku merasakan elusan seseorang pada kepalaku, dan ternyata Narutolah yang sedang mengelus kepalaku.

"Jangan takut, aku akan selalu disampingmu dan menjagamu, jadi jangan pernah takut ya." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Ha'i." Aku menghapus air mata yang sudah keluar sejak tadi dan mulai menampilkan senyumku seperti biasa.

"Oh ya karena kita selalu bermain solo, bagaimana kalau kita membuat duo yang akan menyelesaikan semua lantai tanpa bantuan dari orang-orang yang selalu menyalahkan orang lain, sepertinya itu akan menyenangkan." Usulku pada Naruto.

Sejenak Naruto memasang pose berpikir dan sesekali melihat kearahku, akupun masih setia menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Ide yang bagus, baiklah aku ikut." Jawabnya.

"Yatta, kita akan menjadi duo yang tidak terkalahkan." Ucapku dengan semangat dan itu membuat Naruto tertawa karena tingkahku.

"Hahaha kau semangat sekali Minako-chan."

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun, kalau begitu ayo kita menuju desa selanjutnya." Aku berjalan mendahului Naruto dan Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

*Naruto Pov*

"Tentu saja Naruto-kun, kalau begitu ayo kita menuju desa selanjutnya." Minako berjalan mendahuluiku dengan semangat, sedangkan aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalaku melihat tingkah lakunya itu.

Sejujurnya aku tidak tau kenapa aku setuju-setuju saja dengan keputusan yang diambil secara sepihak olehnya, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya sendirian, dan senyumannya itu membuat aku tidak bisa menolak permintaannya. Ya tapi tidak apa-apa toh aku juga senang bisa satu kelompok dengannya, setidaknya aku tidak sendirian lagi sekarang.

"Naruto-kun cepatlah, kau lambat sekali, aku sudah melihat desanya loh." Teriaknya dengan suara yang keras dan membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh…Tunggu aku Minako-chan." Aku segera menyusul Minako yang sekarang sudah agak jauh dariku, sepertinya lamunanku membuatku tidak sadar kalau aku tertinggal dibelakangnya, tapi sebelumnya aku mengaktifkan baju yang telah aku dapatkan dari ruangan boss itu, ternyata itu sebuah jaket berwarna orange dan hitam, tapi lebih dominan ke orangenya, dan menurutku ini sangat keren.

* * *

**~Ninja Art Online~**

* * *

23/12/2030

_-10th Floor, Wind State: Sunagakure Village-_

Tidak terasa sudah lima bulan berlalu semenjak kami menyelesaikan lantai pertama, dan kemarin kami baru menyelesaikan lantai sembilan. Sekarang aku dan juga Minako sedang jalan-jalan menikmati desa utama dari Negara Angin ini, kalau tidak salah namanya Sunagakure. Desa ini cukup unik karena rumah-rumahnya terbuat dari pasir, tapi walaupun begitu aku masih bisa merasakan salju yang turun. Memang aneh sih bahkan aku sama sekali tidak merasakan panas disini, mungkin karena akan mendekati natal jadi tidak terasa panas sama sekali. Kami melewati beberapa penjual yang menjajakan dagangannya dijalan, barang-barang yang ditawarkannya bermacam-macam dan tentu saja sangat lengkap dibandingkan dengan desa yang ku lalui sebelum-sebelum ini. Ternyata benar apa kata Sherry, desa utama barangnya lebih lengkap dari desa yang lainnya. Kami berhenti di tempat penjualan aksesoris karena Minako bilang dia tertarik dengan aksesoris yang dijual disini.

"Ne Naruto-kun coba lihat ini." Pinta Minako padaku.

Aku segera menoleh padanya dan mendapati Minako sedang mencoba bando berbentuk telinga kucing berwarna hitam. Jika tidak dilihat secara teliti itu seperti telinga aslinya bukan sebuah bando karena rambutnya yang berwarna sama seperi bando yang dia pakai. Aku yang melihanya hanya bisa sweetdrop, tapi dia terlihat imut juga.

"Kira-kira pantas tidak Naruto-kun?." Tanya Minako sambil tersenyum padaku.

"Kau pantas saja memakainya, tapi jangan pakai itu, kau terlihat konyol."

"Mou kau jahat sekali Naruto-kun, tapi benar juga sih aku terlihat agak konyol memakai ini." Dia melepas bando tersebut dan mulai mencari aksesoris yang lainnya, sedangkan aku hanya bisa tersenyum karena kelakuannya yang menurutku sangat lucu.

"Ne ne barang ini bagus juga terlihat sangat imut, bagaimana kalau kita membelinya, kebetulan ini ada sepasang." Usul Minako yang memperlihatkan dua buah lonceng kecil dengan tali berwarna merah.

"Boleh sih, tapi ini buat apa?."

"Emm, bagaimana kalau kita buat jimat saja, tidak ada salahnya kan."

"Baiklah."

"Yes, ini satu untukmu dan satu untukku." Minako memberikanku salah satu lonceng yang baru saja dia beli dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman diwajahku.

"Sekarang kita mau pergi kemana?." Tanya Minako padaku.

"Bagaimana kalau kita meminta misi pada kakek Hiruzen?, mumpung ini masih siang."

"Eh kau mau minta misi pada kakek itu?, kau tidak ingat ya selama ini kita diberi misi yang benar-benar mudah dan jarang diberi misi yang susah."

"Tapi setidaknya kita dapat uang lebih cepat bukan."

"Tapi tetap saja, ukh baiklah tapi kalau misi menangkap kucing lagi aku tidak mau, wajahku hampir kena cakaran kucing itu." Minako menggebungkan pipinya begitu mengingat misi pertama kami.

"Hehehe tenang saja, entah kenapa aku merasa kalau misi kali ini cukup menantang."

"lalu kapan kita akan menyelesaikan lantai ini?."

"Entahlah aku masih bingung dengan teka-teki ini." Aku menekan tombol menuku dan menekan tombol pesan yang berisi teka-teki dari big boss level sepuluh ini, kira-kira tulisannya seperti ini.

'_Aku berada di sebuah tempat, dimana tempat itu berada di tengah-tengah padang kematian, tempat dimana orang-orang sangat membutuhkan tempat berteduh, dan tempat yang dialiri sumber kehidupan.'_

"Sepertinya kita membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan teka-teki itu." Komentar Minako yang ikut membaca pesan itu di menu utamannya.

"Bagaiman kalau nanti kita bertanya pada Sherry-san, mungkin dia bisa memberi kita petunjuk." Lanjunya.

"Ya boleh juga, tapi lebih baik kita sekarang ke tempat kakek itu."

"Baiklah."

Kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami ketempat kakek Hiruzen untuk meminta misi. Sesampainya di sana, Minako tidak sengaja menabrak orang yang berada didepan pintu rumah kakek Hiruzen dan jatuh terduduk ke tanah.

"Ittai." Erangnya kesakitan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Minako-chan?, seharusnya kau melihat siapa didepanmu." Aku membantu Minako berdiri dan dia langsung minta maaf pada orang yang berada didepannya.

"Sumimasen, karena tadi aku menabrakmu." Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Kau Minako kan?." Tanya orang yang betabrakkan dengan Minako.

Sontak Minako melihat orang yang di tabraknya dan dia kaget dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Gaara, kau Gaara kan?."

"Tentu saja, ini aku Gaara, aku tidak menyangka kau masih hidup." Ucap pemuda bersurai merah yang aku ketahui bernama Gaara.

"Hisashiburi ne Gaara-san, aku juga tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu disini."

"Jadi sedang apa kau disini?."

"Aku baru mau meminta misi pada kakek Hiruzen, kalau Gaara-san sendiri?."

"Ah aku baru saja melaporkan misiku bersama kelompokku."

"Eh kau punya kelompok?."

"Iya namanya kelompok Ninja Pasir."

"Begitu ya."

Merasa dicuekin aku berdehem untuk membuat Minako sadar bahwa aku berada disebelahnya.

"Ah iya aku lupa, Naruto-kun ini Gaara, dia adalah temanku ketikah aku masih di City Of Beginning, dan Gaara ini Naruto-kun, dia adalah partnerku." Ucapnya memperkenalkan kami.

"Namaku Naruto, yoroshiku."

"Aku Gaara, yoroshiku."

"Minako bagaimana kalau kau ikut bergabung dengan kelompok kami, temanmu juga boleh ikut kok." Tawar Gaara pada Minako.

"Gomene Gaara-san aku tidak bisa, karena aku sudah berjanji pada Naruto-kun untuk tidak ikut kelompok manapun."

"Begitu ya, bagaimana kalau sebagai gantinya aku mendaftarkanmu menjadi temanku, ya setidaknya kita bisa saling menolong jika membutuhkan bantuan."

"Emm tentu saja." Gaarapun mengirim invinite friend padaku dan Minako yang langsung diterima oleh kami berdua.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi ya."

"Ha'i, jaa Gaara-san." Gaara pergi meninggalkan kami berdua, sedangkan kami masuk kedalam sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan 'Scroll', tempat dimana kakek Hiruzen tinggal.

"Permisi kakek." Sapa Minako ketika kami masuk kedalam rumah itu.

"Oh kalian berdua, ada apa kesini, apa kalian mau meminta misi lagi?." Tanya Kakek Hiruzen dengan malas dan sibuk membaca gulungan-gulungan dimejanya.

"Iya, tapi berikan misi yang sulit dong kek, dan jangan beri kami misi mudah seperti dulu-dulu."

"Aku tidak punya misi sulit untuk kalian, tapi aku punya misi ini, ini misi rank D, jika kalian berminat ambil saja." Hiruzen melemparkan gulungan kertas yang berisi misi kepada kami dan langsung aku tangkap dengan mudah.

Aku membukanya dan mulai membacanya bersama Minako yang berada disebelahku.

_Misi Rank D_

_Nama Klien: Ino (NPC)_

_Hadiah: 5000 col_

_Batas Waktu: 24/12/2030_

_Isi Misi: Tolong carikan aku bunga tulip berwarna,_

_Biru: 10_

_Merah: 20_

_Putih: 15_

_Ungu: 10_

_Jika sudah mendapatkannya tolong antarkan ke tokoh bunga Yamanaka di Desa Sunagakure, bunga ini hanya tumbuh di padang bunga lantai 5, pembayaran misinya akan di lakukan ketikah misi ini sudah selesai._

"I-ini mudah sekali, hanya disuruh memetik bunga?." Komentarku yang sweetdrop dengan misi ini.

"Tapi ini lebih baik daripada harus menangkap kucing, lagipula bayaranya cukup tinggi, dan aku suka dengan bunga, kita terima saja ya Naruto-kun." Usul Minako dengan senyum manis di wajahnya. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas dan mensetujui usulnya.

"Yosh, ayo kita pergi sekarang, arigato kakek Hiruzen, kami pergi dulu ya." Pamit Minako yang hanya di tanggapi dengan suara "hmm" oleh kakek Hiruzen.

Kami keluar dari rumah itu menuju ke tempat teleportasi, dan pindah ke lantai lima tepatnya ketaman dekat padang bunga tersebut. Sesampainya disana, aku melihat banyak pemuda dan pemudi yang sedang duduk-duduk menikmati taman tersebut.

"Taman ini ramai ya Naruto-kun." Komentar Minako yang melihat kesekelilingnya.

"Ya bisa di bilang seperti itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau tau tentang padang bunga itu?."

"Aku pernah sekali kesana."

"Kapan?, kok aku tidak tau."

"Itu waktu kita masih berada di desa Tonbogakure, waktu itu kau keasikan ngobrol dengan Resha jadi aku tinggal jalan-jalan saja."

"Oww, kalau begitu tolong tunjukan jalannya ya."

"Ha'i."

Kami berjalan meninggalkan taman itu menuju padang bunga yang letaknya tak jauh dari sini. Sepanjang perjalanan kami di hadang oleh monster-monster penghuni tempat ini dan aku membiarkan Minako yang membereskan semuannya, karena aku tau ini pasti mudah baginya. Kami akhirnya sampai di padang bunga tersebut dan mencari letak bunga Tulip itu tumbuh.

"Naruto-kun aku menemukannya." Minako menunjuk kearah depan dan aku langsung menghampirinya.

Ternyata benar disana tumbuh ratusan, bahkan ribuan bunga Tulip dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Kami langsung memetik bunga Tulip yang kami butuhkan, sesekali Minako mengerjaiku yang kadang-kadang membuatku kesal. Setelah selesai kami langsung berpindah dengan batu teleport ke taman dan dari sana kami berpindah ke lantai 10. Sesampainya disana kami langsung pergi ke toko bunga Yamanaka dan menemui Ino yang kebetulan sedang berjaga di tokonya.

"Arigato, ini bayaran kalian karena telah membantuku memetik bunga ini." Ucapnya, seketikah terdapat tulisan didepan kami yang berisi pemberitahuan selesainya misi dan juga beberapa EXP.

"Sama-sama."

"Apa kalian sepasang kekasih?." Tanya Ino kepada kami.

"Bu-bukan kami hanya teman kok, be-benar kan Naruto." Jawab Minako yang bisa kulihat wajahnya memerah, mungkin hampir sama denganku.

"I-iya kami hanya teman kok."

"Hehehe, kalian lucu sekali." Ucap Ino sambil tertawa.

"Mou Ino-san hidoi." Minako menggembungkan pipinya tanda dia tidak suka dengan jawaban Ino.

"Hehehe aku hanya bercanda kok."

Aku memutar bola mataku bosan dan melihat tokoh bunga itu, tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah poster dengan gambar bunga Anggrek berwarna putih. Karena penasaran aku bertanya bunga jenis apa itu pada Ino.

"Itu bunga jenis apa Ino-san?." Ino melihat kearah yang aku tunjuk lalu mulai menjawabnya.

"Itu bunga anggrek putih langkah yang hanya tumbuh setahun sekali tepatnya hanya saat malam natal saja, bunga itu tumbuh di hutan tandus lantai 7 bagian barat, ah bagaimana kalau aku memberikan misi pada kalian?."

"Misi apa?." Tanya Minako dengan antusias.

"Tentu saja Misi untuk mengambil bunga itu."

"Sepertinya cukup mudah, kami hanya mengambil bunga itu tepat di malam natal kan." Komentarku.

"Misi ini cukup sulit karena kau harus melawan penjaga dari bunga ini."

"Penjaga?, maksudmu monster?." Tanya Minako.

"Betul, aku dengar bunga ini dijaga oleh serigala besar berwarna putih disana, tapi aku juga tidak tau pasti sih."

"Menarik, baiklah aku terima misi ini." Jawabku dengan antusias.

"Oke aku hanya butuh satu bunga dan akan membayar kalian sebesar 150000 col untuk bunga itu."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu ya Ino-san." Pamit Minako pada Ino.

"Ha'i, berhati-hatilah." Jawab Ino.

Kami meninggalkan toko itu menuju ke penginapan yang kami pesan tadi, dan mengistirahatkan tubuhku yang lelah.

* * *

**~Ninja Art Online~**

* * *

25/12/2030

_-7th Floor, Wind State: West Area-_

Malam ini sesuai rencana, kami pergi ke wilayah barat lantai tujuh, tepatnya disebuah hutan tandus yang tidak ada daunnya sama sekali dan anehnya hutan ini ditutupi salju. Kami terus berjalan memasuki hutan itu, tiba-tiba saja ada cahaya dari depan kami. Aku menajamkan pengelihatanku dan melihat kearah datangnya cahaya itu, ternyata cahaya itu berasal dari bunga Anggrek yang tubuh disana. Aku segera berlari kearah bunga itu tapi ditahan oleh Minako.

"Tunggu Naruto-kun, aku merasa kalau ada sesuatu disini." Minakopun segera mengaktifkan kemampuan sensornya dan aku hanya diam memperhatikan Minako. Tiba-tiba dia menarikku kebelakang reflek aku mengikutinya.

"Ada apa Minako-chan?." Belum sempat Minako menjawab pertanyaanku, ada monster yang melompat kearah kami. Untung saja Minako cepat menarikku kebelakang, kalau tidak bisa hancur tubuhku tertimpa monster itu.

Aku melihat kearah monster ini, namanya Wolfy, memiliki tiga kotak HP dan dia seekor serigala. Tapi dia tidak mirip srigala, lebih mirip kekucing sih, karena dia memiliki tiga kumis diwajahnya, lalu hidungnya kecil dengan mata yang sipit, bulunya yang lebat mirip seperti kucing angora milik sepupuku, mungkin yang mirip dengan serigala hanya ada pada gigi dan kukunya yang panjang serta postur tubuhnya yang besar.

"I-ini kucing atau serigala, tapi lebih mirip kekucing." Komentar Minako yang sweetdrop dengan monster itu.

"Aku rasa pergabungan dari dua hewan itu."

"Mattaku kenapa harus kucing lagi."

"Sudahlah lebih baik kita kalahkan saja dia dan selesaikan misi ini."

"Ha'i."

Wolfy mulai menyerang dengan kuku di kakinya, melihat hal itu kami langsung melompat kedahan yang berada dibelakang kami.

"Minako-chan kau kemarin baru dapat kemampuan analisa kan?." Tanyaku pada Minako.

"Ha'i, tapi aku butuh waktu untuk menganalisanya."

"Kalau begitu aku akan mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya, dan kau menganalisanya ok."

"Baik." Minako melompat kedahan yang lebih tinggi dan mengaktifkan kemampuan analisanya, sedangkan aku mencoba mengecohnya dengan melemparinya kunai yang sudah diberi kertas peledak.

"Aku sudah menemukan kelemahannya, coba kau serang di bagian belakang kepalanya." Teriak Minako yang sudah kembali keposisi semula.

"Baiklah tolong bantu aku ya, sekalian aku ingin mencoba jurus baruku."

"Aku mengerti." Minako melompat keatas dan melempar suriken yang telah dialiri cakra air miliknya kearah Wolfy lalu membuat segel tangan.

"_**Kagebunshin Suriken No Jutsu.**_" Ucapnya, seketika ribuan suriken muncul dan menyerang Wolfy secara terus menerus hingga Hpnya berkurang satu, belum selesai serangan itu, Wolfypun menangkisnya dengan mengeluarkan angin tornado dari dalam mulutnya dan membuat semua suriken itu menghilang serta membuat Minako terpental dan menabrak salah satu pohon yang berada di belakangnya. Melihat Minako yang tidak berdaya, Wolfy berlari kearahnya lalu menyerang Minako dengan salah satu tangannya yang berkuku tajam, karena terlambat menghindar, Minako pun terkena serangan Wolfy dan terlempar ke sisi sebelah kanan serta menabrak pohon yang berada di depan Minako. Akibat serangan itu HP Minako berkurang setengahnya.

"Minako-chan kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanyaku padanya dengan nada yang cemas.

"Ukh, aku tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun." Minako mencoba berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya lalu melompat ke belakang sebelum monster itu kembali menyerangnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar."

"Tidak usah Naruto-kun, aku masih bisa melawannya."

"Baiklah, tapi kalau kau kenapa-kenapa kita langsung bertukar."

"Ha'i, hei kucing jelek apa kau bisa mengindar dari jurus ini?, _**Sensatsu Suishou." **_Ucap Minako, tiba-tiba muncul jarum-jarum yang terbuat dari air dan mengarah ke Wolfy dan menyerangnya, jurus Minako tadi mengurangi satu lagi kotak HPnya.

Melihat hal itu aku langsung membuat segel tangan dan mengaktifkan jurus yang baru saja aku dapatkan, lalu bertukar posisi dengan Minako.

"_**Fuuton: Rasengan.**_" Tiba-tiba munculah pusaran angin di tangan kananku, aku langsung melompat kearah Wolfy dan menyerang belakang kepalanya. Wolfy tak bisa menghindar dan terkena jurusku. Karena seranganku ini Wolfypun musnah.

_Congratulations_

_Kau mendapatkan White Robe_

Itulah tulisan yang aku dapatkan ketikah kami berhasil mengalahkan Wolfy.

"Itu tadi jurus yang keren Naruto-kun." Puji Minako yang mendekat kearahku.

"Ya sepertinya aku menyukainya." Aku membuka menu barku lalu mengambil item berupa pil yang bisa menambah HP dari inventoryku, dan memberikannya pada Minako.

"Minumlah agar HPmu bertambah." Ucapku, Minako menjawab dengan menganggukan kepalanya lalu meminum pil yang aku berikan.

"Dan ini untukmu saja, karena lebih pantas jika kau yang memakainya." Aku menyerahkan jubah putih yang merupakan item dari monster itu pada Minako.

"A-arigato, aku akan memakainya sekarang." Minako segera mengaktifkan jubah itu pada pakaiannya.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun, pantas tidak?." Aku hanya tersenyum sambil mengacungkan jempolku sebagai tanda kalau dia pantas memakainya, dan dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita segera mengambil bunga itu biar cepat selesai." Usul Minako yang mendapat tanda anggukan setuju dariku.

Kami berjalan menuju cahaya dari bunga Anggrek tersebut, tapi ternyata bukan hanya satu, melainkan ada beribu tanaman Anggrek di tempat ini, bahkan tempat ini jadi sangat terang karena sinar dari tanaman tersebut.

"Cantik sekali." Guman Minako.

"Kau benar, baiklah aku akan mengambil satu bunga ini."

"Naruto-kun aku boleh mengambil satu lagi untuk kenang-kenangan?."

"Tentu saja."

"Arigato." Minako mengambil salah satu Anggrek itu begitu juga denganku, lalu kami menyimpannya di inventory milik masing-masing.

Setelah selesai kami memutuskan untuk kembali dengan jalan kaki, Minako bilang ingin menikmati suasana malam natal sambil menikmati bintang yang bertaburan di langit.

"Ne Naruto-kun, apa kau merindukan keluargamu?."

"Tentu saja aku sangat merindukan mereka."

"Pasti sangat menyenangkannya bisa merayakan natal dengan keluarga."

"Ya aku merindukan saat-saat itu."

Tiba-tiba Minako berhenti berjalan dan itu membuatku heran dengan sikapnya yang berubah serius.

"Ada apa Minako-chan?."

"Ssttt, kau yang berada di pohon sebelah sana, cepat tunjukan wajahmu." Teriak Minako sambil menunjuk pohon yang berada di sebelah Kiriku.

Keluarlah seorang anak perempuan kecil berambut coklat jabrik dan memakai baju musim dingin berwarna coklat, dia melihat kami dengan takut-takut, dan sepertinya dia seorang NPC.

"Hah aku kira kau orang jahat, sedang apa kau disini adik kecil?." Tanya Minako pada anak itu.

"A-aku se-sedang mencari bu-bunga Anggrek putih yang langkah itu." Jawabnya dengan nada ketakutan.

Melihat anak itu ketakutan, aku mendekat kearahnya dan mengelus rambutnya agar dia tidak takut lagi.

"Siapa namamu adik kecil." Tanyaku padanya sambil tersenyum.

"A-Ageha."

"Boleh aku memanggilmu Ageha-chan?." Tanya Minako pada Ageha.

"Emm, Tentu saja oneechan."

"Untuk apa kau mencari Anggrek itu Ageha-chan?."

"Aku ingin memberikannya pada ibuku yang sudah meninggal, karena hari ini ulangan tahunnya."

"Begitu ya, daripada kau berjalan jauh kesana, kau bisa mengambil punyaku." Minako membuka menu utamanya dan mengeluarkan Anggrek yang tadi dia petik.

"Bukannya kau bilang itu untuk kenang-kenangan?." Tanyaku pada Minako yang heran karena dia memberikan bunganya pada Ageha.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, aku lebih suka bunga ini berguna untuk orang lain daripada hanya sebagai pajangan." Jawabnya dengan senyuman diwajahnya.

"Ini Ageha-chan, berikan ini pada ibumu ya." Minako memberikan bunga itu pada Ageha.

"Be-benarkah ini untukku oneechan?."

"Tentu saja Ageha-chan." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato oneechan, oniichan." Ageha mengambil bunga itu dari tangan Minako, dia terlihat sangat bahagia sekali.

"Ah karena kakak sekalian sudah memberikanku bunga ini, aku akan menggantinya dengan dua barang ini, dan kalian harus menerimanya ya." Ucap Ageha yang memberikan kami sebuah syal berwarna orange dan juga sarung tangan berwarna hitam.

Aku menerima dua benda itu dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Ageha.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya oniichan, oneechan, jaa." Ucapnya dan berlari menjauh dari kami berdua.

Setelah Ageha pergi, aku memandangi kedua benda itu, dan menelitinya.

"I-ini." Ucapku yang kaget dengan kedua benda itu.

"Ada apa Naruto-kun?."

"Item ini bahkan belum terdaftar."

"Eh benarkah, tapi bagaimana bisa anak kecil itu memilikinya?."

"Jangan-jangan anak kecil itu…"

"Termasuk bagian dari misi rahasia?." Ucap kami bersamaan, dan tiba-tiba terdapat tulisan di depan kami.

_Congratulations_

_Kau berhasil menyelesaikan Secret Mission_

_Kau mendapatkan Orange Syal Type B and Black Gloves Type B_

"Jadi ini ya yang namanya secret mission, baru kali ini ya kita mendapatkannya."

"Ya kau benar Minako, jadi kau mau ambil yang mana?."

"Emm, aku ambil yang syal saja, kau bisa ambil sarung tanganya."

"Baiklah." Aku memberikan syal itu pada Minako yang langsung di terimanya, sedangkan aku sendiri memakai sarung tangan hitam itu.

Aku melihat kearah Minako yang tampak kesulitan mengikat syalnya, aku tersenyum tipis lalu membantunya mengikat syal itu agar rapi dilehernya.

"Cantik." Gumanku tanpa sadar ketikah aku selesai merapikan syalnya.

"Apa yang kau katakan Naruto-kun?."

"Bu-bukan apa-apa, ayo kita kembali dan menyerahkannya pada Ino-san."

"Kau benar Naruto-kun, ayo."

Kami kembali ke lantai 10 dan menyerahkan Anggrek itu pada Ino. Ino langsung gembira begitu mendapatkan bunga yang langka itu dan langsung memajangnya. Sedangkan kami menikmati malam natal dengan melihat pesta kembang api di alun-alun desa Sunagakure.

26/12/2030

Besoknya kami kembali mendatangi kakek Hiruzen untuk meminta misi.

"Aku hanya punya misi ini untuk kalian." Kakek Hiruzen melempar gulungan kertas berisi misi itu pada kami.

Aku dan Minako langsung membuka gulungan itu dan membaca misinya, setelah selesai membacanya baik-baik Minako langsung menatapku dengan tatapan horor.

"A-ada apa Minako-chan?."

"Kau tidak akan menerima misi ini kan?."

"Tapi hanya ini misi yang tersedia untuk hari ini."

"TIDAAAKK, aku tidak mau berhadapan dengan kucing lagi." Teriak Minako histeris yang membuatku sweetdrop.

Ya benar misi itu adalah mencari kucing milik salah satu penduduk yang hilang, hah sepertinya ini akan menjadi misi yang panjang."

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

JENG…JENG…JENG…JENG *Musik Efek*

Author: Sekarang waktunya sesi jawab review yeeyy *teriak ala Minions*

Minako: Baiklah review yang pertama dari** Guest**

Sepertinya Author-san lupa deh, terima kasih karena sudah mengingatkan dan maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan dari Author-san.

Naruto: Selanjutnya dari **Reffast1000cc**

Arigato karena sudah mau mendukung Author, dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

Author: Selanjutnya dari **Fazrulz21**

Waah maafkan saya, saya memang tidak terlalu teliti dengan tulisannya, tapi saya akan mencoba memperbaikinya, dan arigato karena sudah mau mendukung saya.

Nina: Selanjutnya dari **Igniel. Saikari **dan** Rahmatz**

Awalnya Author-san tidak tau siapa itu Yui?, tapi setelah melihat keseluruhan cerita SAO, akhirnya Author-san mengambil kesimpulan bahwa aku berbeda dengan Yui, karena Yui itu makhluk immortal dalam game, sedangkan aku adalah seorang player karena aku masih punya HP dan punya tanda sebagai player, sedangkan Yui tidak diketahui asalnya.

Naruto: Selanjutnya dari **Altadinata**

Kalau masalah Update itu menunggu Author kita sedang mood atau tidak, tapi diusahakan secepatnya kok. Kalau tidak sibuk loh.

Author: Selanjutnya dari **KyuunoAmaterasu**

Ah maaf yang benar itu Madara, saya kemarin salah ketik jadi maafkan saya, disini OCnya untuk sementara hanya ada tiga, dan chapter ini semuannya memakai karakter dari Naruto, tentu saja kecuali Minako, dan terima kasih karena sudah mendukung saya melanjutkan cerita ini.

Minako: Selanjutnya dari **Kuroki Kaze-san **dan** Leontujuhempat**

Ini sudah lanjut, arigato karena sudah mau mendukung Author-san.

Naruto: Selanjutnya dari **Dark Namikaze Ryu**

Kalau soal Dungeon tentu saja nanti akan di buat oleh Author, tapi itu masih dirahasiakan, di chapter ini sudah dikasih contoh seperti apa Secret Mission tersebut, lalu kalau masalah Item juga sudah di contohkan di chapter ini, dan terima kasih karena sudah mendukung Author.

Author: Yang terakhir dari **Rizqifa09151384**

Banyak sekali ya angkanya, saya berterima kasih karena sudah mendukung saya melanjutkan cerita ini, dan semoga anda menyukai kelanjutannya.

Oh ya setelah sesi ini berakhir, saya akan mengupdate data jurus milik Naruto dan Minako.

Minako: Karena itu yang terakhir kita langsung tutup saja sesi jawab review ini.

Naruto: Untuk terakhir kalinya **REVIEW PLEASE…!**

* * *

**Update Jurus Naruto:**

**-**Fuuton: Rasengan

.

**Update Jurus Minako:**

-Kagebunshin Suriken No Jutsu

-Sensatsu Suishou

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"_Aku tau dimana tempatnya."_

"_Benarkah?."_

_._

"_Untuk sekali ini saja bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan kami."_

"_Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-kun?."_

* * *

**Ninja Art Online, Chapter 4: First Big Boss**

* * *

"_Mu-musang?."_

"_Aku ini bukan musang tapi Tanuki bodoh."_

"_E-eh dia bisa bicara?."_


	4. Chapter 4: First Big Boss

_**Flashback Chapter 3**_

"_**A-ada apa Minako-chan?."**_

"_**Kau tidak akan menerima misi ini kan?."**_

"_**Tapi hanya ini misi yang tersedia untuk hari ini."**_

"_**TIDAAAKK, aku tidak mau berhadapan dengan kucing lagi." Teriak Minako histeris yang membuatku sweetdrop.**_

_**Ya benar misi itu adalah mencari kucing milik salah satu penduduk yang hilang, hah sepertinya ini akan menjadi misi yang panjang."**_

* * *

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NINJA ART ONLINE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**INSPIRED by SWORD ART ONLINE**

* * *

**Warning: OC, Typo, OOC, jika ada kesalahan atau anda tidak mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya mohon dimaklumi, karena saya dalam tahap belajar.**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Chapter 4: First Big Boss**

* * *

31/12/2030

_-10__th__ Floor, Wind State: Sunagakure Village-_

Hari ini adalah malam tahun baru, tapi kami masih belum punya petunjuk tentang keberadaan big boss lantai ini. Aku sekarang sedang duduk di kamar tempat kami menginap sambil membaca baik-baik pesan yang berisi teka-teki dimana letak dari big boss.

'_Aku berada di sebuah tempat, dimana tempat itu berada di tengah-tengah padang kematian, tempat dimana orang-orang sangat membutuhkan tempat berteduh, dan tempat yang dialiri sumber kehidupan.'_

"Berapa kalipunku baca, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Teriakku frustasi sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

Aku menidurkan kepalaku dikasur sambil memandang langit-langit kamar, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

_Tok…Tok…Tok_

"Siapa?." Tanyaku.

"Ini aku Minako, boleh aku masuk Naruto-kun?."

"Oh Minako-chan, masuklah tidak dikunci kok."

Minako masuk kedalam kamarku dan langsung melihat kearahku yang masih menidurkan tubuhku diatas kasur. Dia mendekat kearahku lalu duduk disampingku.

"Masih memikirkan teka-teki itu?." Tanya Minako padaku.

"Ya, ternyata ini lebih susah dari yang ku bayangkan."

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku."

"Kemana?."

"Tentu saja mencari petunjuk, kita bisa tanyakan sesuatu pada Sherry-san."

"Tapi apa dia akan memberi petunjuk pada kita?."

"Kita coba saja Naruto-kun." Minako berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan berjalan menuju kearah pintu.

"Ayo kau mau ikut atau tidak?." Tanyanya padaku.

Aku menghela nafas lalu mengikuti Minako yang saat ini sudah keluar dari kamarku. Kami berjalan di sekitar pertokohan desa Sunagakure dan sampailah kami di depan rumah yang bertuliskan "_Information_", kami masuk kedalam rumah itu dan mendapati Sherry sedang duduk di kursi yang berada diruangan itu sambil sesekali meminum teh yang ada di tangannya. Dia menghentikan acara minum tehnya ketikah melihat kedatangan kami.

"Ah Minako-chan, kau kesini rupanya, masuklah dan duduklah disini?." Perintah Sherry pada kami.

Kami hanya bisa mengikuti kemauannya dan duduk di depannya. Sherrypun beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu mengambil dua buah cangkir yang terdapat di lemari tak jauh dari tempat duduk kami lalu meletakannya didepan kami dan mengisinya dengan teh yang berada di teko. Oh ya dia juga memberi kami beberapa cemilan yang dia ambil di lemari penyimpanan.

"Silahkan." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Arigato." Jawab kami bersamaan.

Aku meminum teh yang diberikan Sherry, sedangkan Minako lebih memilih memakan kuenya dulu baru meminum tehnya.

"Jadi ada apa kalian datang kemari?." Tanya Sherry pada kami.

"Ada yang ingin kami tanyakan, ini tentang teka-teki big boss." Jawab Minako.

"Ah tentang itu aku tidak bisa banyak membantu sih, tapi bisa aku lihat teka-teki itu seperti apa?."

"Baiklah." Minako membuka menu utamanya lalu menunjukan teka-teki itu pada Sherry.

"Sepertinya ini lumayan membingungkan ya." Komentar Sherry.

"Begitulah, aku sendiri tidak menemukan petunjuk yang berarti." Jawabku lalu meminum teh yang berada di tanganku.

Sherry terlihat diam sebentar seperti sedang berpikir begitu juga dengan Minako, aku sendiri juga diam sambil sesekali meminum teh yang dibuat oleh Sherry. Terjadi keheningan diantara kami bertiga sampai Sherry mulai membuka suaranya.

"Aku tidak tau ini bisa membantu atau tidak, tapi aku dapat informasi peta baru." Sherry mengambil sesuatu dari kantung bajunya dan melatakannya di atas meja. Ternyata itu adalah sebuah bola besi kecil. Dia menekan bola itu dan keluarlah sebuah peta 3D didepan kami.

"Ini adalah peta dari lantai 10, hampir semua sih yang terbuka." Ucap Sherry.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya Sherry-san?." Tanya Minako pada Sherry.

"Tentu saja dari para pemain lainnya, ya mereka yang dengan baik hati menjelajah lantai 10 dan memberikan informasinya padaku supaya disebarkan ke pemain lainnya, ini baru datang hari ini jadi aku belum sempat menyebarkannya atau memberikannya pada Resha."

"Kenapa kau tidak berkeliling saja Sherry-san?, kenapa harus orang lain yang memberi informasinya padamu?."

"Tidak bisa Naruto-san, karena mau bagaimanapun juga aku tidak akan bisa keluar dari desa karena tugasku memang disini."

Minako melihat dengan seksama peta itu begitu juga denganku, walau peta itu tidak menunjukan kesuluruhan wilayah dari lantai 10, tapi ini sudah cukup bagi kami. Tiba-tiba mataku tertuju pada sebuah wilayah yang belum sempat di jelajahi tapi sudah ada nama yang terterah disana.

"Death desert?, tempat apa itu Sherry-san?." Tanyaku sambil menunjuk kearah tulisan yang berada di peta itu.

"Oww tempat itu, aku tidak tau pasti sih, tapi tempat itu di jauhi oleh para penduduk."

"Eh kenapa bisa begitu?."

"Kau tau sendiri Minako-chan, dari namanya saja sudah ketahuan, dan juga tempat itu sangat panas, bahkan player yang menyerahkan peta ini padaku tidak berani masuk kesana karena udaranya." Jelas Sherry.

"Tunggu sebentar gurun kematian, ah sepertinya aku tau dimana tempat big boss itu." Ucap Minako secara tiba-tiba, yang tentu saja membuatku kaget.

"Eh benarkah, kau tau tempatnya?." Tanyaku memastikan bahwa Minako tidak bercanda.

"Iya, kau tau baris pertama dari teka-teki itu?."

"Maksudmu '_Aku berada di sebuah tempat, dimana tempat itu berada di tengah-tengah padang kematian' _itu kan?."

"Ha'i, apakah kau tidak merasa ada kesamaan dengan nama tempat ini Naruto-kun?."

Aku memasang pose berpikir dan mulai mencocokan nama tempat itu dengan teka-teki yang ada di baris pertama.

"Apa maksudmu 'Padang kematian' yang ada di teka-teki ini artinya dia berada di gurun kematian?."

"Tepat sekali, karena aku yakin kalau gurun itu sangat luas."

"Hmmm bisa jadi sih, lalu bagaimana dengan sisa teka-teki selanjunya?."

"Maksudnya '_tempat dimana orang-orang sangat membutuhkan tempat berteduh, dan tempat yang dialiri sumber kehidupan', _ini hanya perkiraanku saja sih, aku rasa di padang pasir itu ada oasis."

"Oasis?."

"Iya, tempat apa lagi yang bisa kau temui di padang pasir selain oasis, kau tau tempat yang dibutuhkan untuk berteduh dan dialiri sumber kehidupan di tengah padang pasir itu cuma oasis saja tempatnya."

"Benar juga, dan jika hipotesamu benar, maka padang pasir itu termasuk sebuah dugeon yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk big boss level ini."

"Ya begitulah Naruto-kun, ternyata kau membaca pikiranku."

"Wah kalian berdua memang hebat ya, padahal hanya dengan satu petunjuk kalian bisa langsung memecahkan teka-teki tersebut, ya walaupun masih dalam tahap hipotesa sih, tapi kalian sangat kompak ya." Puji Sherry sambil bertepuk tangan.

"Ti-tidak juga kok Sherry-san, kalau begitu kami permisi dulu, kami mau menyiapkan benda yang akan kami bawa, dan bolehkan aku minta peta itu Sherry-san?." Pinta Minako pada Sherry.

"Tentu saja, ini." Sherry memberikan peta itu pada Minako.

"Arigato Sherry-san." Ucap kami berdua.

"Kapan-kapan mampirlah lagi ya."

"Ha'i." Kami berdua keluar dari rumah itu dan mulai berjalan kearah taman yang berada di Sunagakure.

"Kira-kira kita mau kemana dulu Naruto-kun?." Tanya Minako yang berada di sebelah kananku.

"Seperti yang kau katakan tadi, kita membeli makanan dan juga air untuk persediaan kita di dugeon itu, kau tau sendiri kalau dugeon yang kita hadapi sekarang sangat panas, dan juga kita membeli beberapa armor untuk musim panas, kau tidak mungkin memakai jubah putih itu di tempat yang panas kan?."

"Ah kau benar juga, baiklah lebih baik kita ke pasar, bagaimana?."

"Tidak-tidak kita pergi kekenalanku saja, dia kebetulan berjualan benda yang akan kita butuhkan, dan sepertinya dia juga baru membuka tokohnya di lantai 10."

"Eh siapa?."

"Namanya Jiraiya, lebih baik kau hati-hati dengannya karena dia agak mesum, mungkin."

Kami berjalan kearah pasar dan berhenti disalah satu rumah yang sudah disulap menjadi sebuah tokoh kecil dengan beberapa armor dan pakaian serta beberapa aksesoris di kaca toko tersebut. Aku masuk kedalam toko itu diikuti dengan Minako yang mengekor dibelakangku.

"Selamat da-, oh rupanya kau Naruto, ada apa tumben sekali kau kesini?." Tanya Jiraiya to the poin begitu melihat aku yang masuk ke tokohnya.

"Aku sedang mencari armor dan aksesoris untuk musim panas." Jawabku.

"Bukannya sekarang masih musim dingin ya?."

"Aku mau pergi kesuatu tempat, dan daerah itu sangat panas."

"Kenapa kau ingin pergi kesana dimusim dingin begini?, atau jangan-jangan ada sesuatu?, hei Naruto ceritakan padaku apa alasannya."

"Baiklah aku akan menceritakannya padamu, sebenarnya kami sudah tau dimana letak dari big boss level 10 ini."

"Eh kau sudah mengetahuinnya?."

"Hanya sebatas perkiraan saja, tapi semua petunjuk mengarah ketempat itu, jadi kami berniat mengeceknya."

"Kami?, maksudmu dengan siapa?."

"Tentu saja dengan wanita yang berada dibelakangku ini." Aku menunjuk Minako dengan jempol kananku tanpa menoleh padanya.

Jiraiya yang penasaran dengan apa yang aku tunjuk langsung melihat kearah Minako, tiba-tiba saja mukanya memerah dan senyuman mesum terpasang diwajahnya. Jiraiya merangkul pundakku dan membisikan sesuatu di telingaku.

"Siapa wanita cantik itu Naruto?, kau tidak pernah memperkenalkannya padaku?."

"Namanya Minako, dia adalah partnerku."

"Wah selerahmu bagus juga Naruto, dia manis dan imut walau dadanya hanya cup D tap-gwaaa, apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?." Aku memotong ucapannya sebelum didengar Minako dengan cara memukulnya dibagian perut dengan sedikit kualiri cakra anginku yang membuatnya terpental sampai menabrak tembok dibelakangnya.

"Itu karena kau terus bicara yang tidak perlu, sudah cepat berikan saja armor yang kubutuhkan, dan jangan lupa untuk Minako juga." Omelku padanya, ditambah dengan death glare yang kutunjukan padanya.

"Cih…kau tidak tau caranya bersenang-senang Naruto, baiklah tunggu sebentar." Jiraiya masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada di belakangnya. Setelah Jiraiya tidak kelihatan lagi Minako mendekatiku dan bertanya tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kenapa kau memukulnya Naruto-kun?."

"Dia berbicara tentang hal yang tidak perlu, karena terlalu lama jadi aku pukul saja."

Minako hanya bisa sweetdrop mendengar jawabanku itu. Tak lama kemudian keluarlah Jiraiya sambil membawa beberapa pakaian dan aksesoris di tangannya, dia meletakannya di counter depan kami.

"Sepertinya ini cocok untuk kalian." Ucapnya.

Aku melihat pakaian yang dia bawa. Disana ada dua pakaian, yang pertama satu setel pakaian berwarna orange dan hitam yang di dominasi dengan warna orange seperti jaket yang aku pakai, hanya saja ini berlengan pendek di tambah dengan celana ¾ berwarna orange dan hitam, sedangkan yang satu lagi, ini seperti yukata tapi roknya hanya sampai di atas lutut dan juga roknya itu mengembang bukan lurus seperti yukata pada umumnya, pakaian ini berwarna hitam dan putih dengan gambar kupu-kupu di bagian ujung lengannya, panjang lengannya juga hanya sampai siku dan melebar di bagian ujungnya, baju ini juga banyak sekali rendanya, ini seperti.

"Gothic Lolita?, apa tidak akan panas kalau di pakai Minako?." Tanyaku pada Jiraiya.

"Tentu saja tidak, pakaian ini di buat untuk musim panas, memang kelihatannya berat dan panas, tapi kalau sudah di pakai pasti nyaman."

"Aku suka kok Naruto-kun, biarkan aku mencobanya." Pinta Minako yang sekarang melihat pakaian itu dengan tatapan berbinar-binar.

"Apa kau yakin Minako-chan?."

"Uhm, aku sangat yakin."

"Hah baiklah, Jiraiya-san tolong tunjukan kamar gantinya ya, dan jangan coba-coba mengintipnya atau aku akan mengeksekusimu." Ancamku pada Jiraiya.

"Ha'i, ha'i, tenang saja aku tidak akan macam-macam, mari aku antar ke ruang ganti nona manis." Jiraiya mengantar Minako kesebuah bilik kecil yang tak jauh dari tempat kami berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian Minako keluar memakai pakaian tadi, dia terlihat cocok mengenakan pakaian tersebut. Minako mendekat kearahku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana Naruto-kun, apa aku cocok memakai ini?." Tanya Minako padaku sambil memutar tubuhnya.

"Kau cocok kok memakai pakaian apapun, tapi apa kau merasa nyaman dengan pakaian itu?."

"Iya, ternyata benar apa kata Jiraiya-san baju ini tidak membuat ku gerah, malah baju ini seperti menyesuaikan iklim sekitarnya."

"Ya sudah kita ambil baju itu, lalu sepatunya?."

"Ah sepertinya aku punya sepatu yang cocok untuk baju itu." Jiraiya mencari sepatu yang berada di dalam lemari di belakangnya, lalu menyerahkannya pada Minako.

"Sepatu boots yang tidak terlalu panjang warna hitam, dengan hak hanya 3cm, jadi kau tidak akan terlalu susah untuk melompat dan berjalan, sepatu ini juga ringan kok." Jelas Jiraiya.

"Baiklah biar aku coba." Minako segera membuka menu barnya dan mengganti sepatunya yang lama dengan sepatu rekomendasi dari Jiraiya.

"Memang benar ini ringan, arigato Jiraiya-san karena sudah memilihkanku baju yang bagus."

"Apapun akan ku lakukan untukmu nona manis."

"Ehem, kalau begitu aku juga akan membeli pakaian untukku yang kau rekomendasikan, jadi berapa semuannya." Tanyaku pada Jiraiya.

"Ini gratis untuk kalian."

"Benarkah, tumben sekali?."

"Hari ini malam tahun baru dan juga aku harap kalian bisa mengalahkan big boss lantai ini."

"Kau tidak ikut Jiraiya-san?."

"Tidak Naruto, aku masih belum di panggil oleh kelompokku, lagipula aku juga ingin libur, jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kalian segera hubungi aku ok."

"Tenang saja kami pasti bisa mengalahkannya."

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, kalian akan menuju kemana?."

"Death desert, kau pernah mendengar tempat itu?."

"Ah tempat itu ya, aku dengar tempat itu sangat panas dan tidak ada kehidupan disana, memang apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau big boss itu ada disana?."

"Tentu saja dari kesamaan nama tempat dengan teka-teki itu." Jawabku yang masih mengotak-atik menu barku dan memasang baju yang diberi oleh Jiraiya.

"Begitu ya."

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu karena masih banyak bahan yang harus aku beli."

"Baiklah, semoga kalian berhasil, dan jaga nona cantik itu ya Naruto."

"Tanpa kau mintapun aku pasti menjaganya aho." Ucapku lalu keluar dari rumah itu diikuti dengan Minako yang berada di belakangku, tapi sebelum keluar Minako sempat menundukan badannya dan mengucapkan 'Arigato' pada Jiraiya.

Kami memutuskan untuk memulai perjalan besok karena Minako sendiri ingin melihat malam pergantian tahun didesa ini, jadi sepanjang hari ini hanya diisi dengan kegiatan berbelanja persediaan makanan dan minuman, lalu berjalan-jalan hingga malam menjelang dan diakhiri dengan pesta kembang api di taman utama desa ini.

* * *

**Ninja Art Online**

* * *

01/01/2031

_-10__th__ Floor, Wind State: Death __desert-_

"Minako-chan awas dibelakangmu." Ucapku pada Minako begitu melihat ada monster dibelakang Minako yang akan menyerangnya dengan pedang ditangannya.

Dengan sigap Minako menangkis serangan pedang itu dengan katana miliknya lalu menusukan katana yang telah dialiri cakra air pada monster tersebut, monster itu langsung musnah.

"Hah lain kali perhatikan sekelilingmu Minako-chan."

"Ha'i, gomenasai."

"Lebih baik kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita."

"Umm." Jawab Minako sambil menganggukan kepalanya.

Kami mulai melanjutkan perjalanan kami, sesuai perkiraan kami ternyata gurun ini termasuk dugeon yang lumayan luas, sekarang kami hanya tinggal mencari oasis, tempat dimana big boss itu bersembunyi. Kami sudah berlari selama 5 jam dan sesekali melawan musuh yang keluar dari dalam pasir, aku juga menyuruh Minako untuk mengaktifkan kemampuan sensornya, tapi ternyata memang susah mencari tempat itu.

"Naruto-kun, aku merasakan cakra yang sangat besar tak jauh dari sini." Ucap Minako padaku.

"Bagus, tunjukan padaku jalannya Minako-chan."

"Ha'i, lewat sini."

Aku terus mengikuti Minako hingga kami sampai di tempat yang kami tuju, ya kami sekarang berada di oasis. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku melihat oasis, tempat ini ditumbui pohon yang rindang, danau yang luas, serta suasana yang sejuk, benar-benar berbanding terbalik dengan death desert.

"Ternyata memang benar ada oasis disini, apa kau tau dimana letak big boss ini Minako-chan."

"Ya aku masih bisa merasakannya, dan juga ada cakra lain yang cukup banyak disekitar sini."

"Cakra lain?, apa mungkin player yang lainnya sudah sampai disini lebih dulu dari kita?."

"Munkin saja Naruto-kun, sebentar sepertinya ada yang mendekat kearah kita."

Aku mengangkat sebelah alisku begitu mendengar perkataan Minako, tiba-tiba ada suara dibelakang kami.

"Siapa kalian?."

Aku dan Minako menoleh kesumber suara tersebut, dan mendapati seseorang bersurai merah yang sangat di kenal oleh Minako.

"Gaara-san, kau berada disini juga?." Tanya Minako pada Gaara.

"Ah…kita bertemu lagi ya Minako, ya seperti yang kau lihat."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau tempat ini?." Tanyaku pada Gaara.

"Informanku yang memberi tau tempat ini dan juga sedikit petunjuk dari Sherry-san."

"Begitu ya."

"Apa kalian hanya berdua saja?."

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti itu." Jawab Minako.

"Untuk sekali ini saja bagaimana kalau kalian bergabung dengan kami." Pintah Gaara pada kami.

"Tapi kami sudah bilangkan kalau kami-."

"Ya aku tau Minako, tapi kalian tidak mungkin bisa melawan big boss ini hanya berdua saja, aku dengar dari Sherry-san kalau big boss itu lebih kuat dari small boss, jadi aku berpikir bagaimana kalau kalian ikut membantu kami?."

"Bagaimana menurutmu Naruto-kun?." Tanya Minako padaku.

Aku terdiam sebentar mencoba memikirkan tawaran dari Gaara, memang benar sih kalau big boss itu lebih kuat dari small boss, aku rasa tidak ada salahnya bergabung dengannya.

"Baiklah aku setuju, tapi hanya untuk melawan big boss ini saja."

"Bagus, aku akan mengenalkan kalian pada anggotaku yang lainnya." Ajak Gaara pada kami dan hanya dibalas anggukan kepala dari kami berdua.

Kamipun mengikuti Gaara menuju ketempat kelompoknya beristirahat. Sesampainya disana aku melihat banyak sekali player yang sedang makan atau hanya duduk di tanah, kalau ku perkirakan ada sekitar 27 orang. Gaara memperkenalkan satu persatu dari mereka serta keahlian dari mereka. Setelah perkenalan itu, kami memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mencari pintu menuju ruangan big boss dengan bantuan Minako dan dua orang lagi yang memiliki kemampuan mirip Minako. Beberapa menit mencari, kami akhirnya sampai di depan gua yang memiliki pintu berwarna coklat, aku yakin kalau gua ini adalah tempat dari big boss tersebut.

"Baiklah semuanya bersiap di tempat masing-masing karena kita akan menghadapi big boss dari lantai ini, Hanabi, Hiashi, Minako aku ingin kalian berada di belakang kami berjaga-jaga jika dia bisa menghilang secara tiba-tiba dan untuk mencari kelemahannya, kalian mengerti?." Perintah Gaara pada mereka yang langsung di jawab "Ha'i" oleh mereka.

"Bagus, mari kita menangkan pertarungan ini." Teriak Gaara lalu dia membuka pintu menuju ruangan big boss tersebut.

Kami semua masuk kedalam dan ternyata ruangan ini kosong, tiba-tiba muncul sesuatu dari dalam tanah pasir didepan kami. Monster itu sangat besar, berwarna coklat dengan corak biru di seluruh tubuhnya, dan dia seperti err…musang mungkin, atau rakun?, aku tidak tau monster ini tidak jelas bentuknya. Namanya adalah Sukaku, dia memiliki 5 kotak HP dan sepertinya dia cukup berbahaya.

"Mu-musang?." Komentar Minako yang berada di sampingku.

"Aku ini bukan musang tapi Tanuki bodoh." Omel Sukaku yang sepertinya mendengar komentar dari Minako. Eh tunggu sebentar.

"E-eh dia bisa bicara?."Komentarku.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku bisa bicara ha?, tidak bolehkah monster untuk bicara?."

Minako tiba-tiba mendekatkan mulutnya ketelingaku dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Monster ini benar-benar pemarah ya."

"Ya mungkin dia sedang PMS."

"Hah?." Jawab Minako yang sweetdrop mendengar komentarku.

"jika kalian mau melewati tempat ini, kalian harus menghadapiku dulu." Ucapnya seketika kami dikelilingi oleh kabut pasir dan itu membuat kami tidak bisa melihat kearah depan. Minako segera pergi ke belakang kami dan mengaktifkan kemampuan sensornya, begitu juga dengan Hanabi dan Hiashi.

"Dia sedang berdiri disana, arah jam dua." Teriak Hanabi yang didengar oleh kami semua.

Aku langsung melempar beberapa kunai yang sudah ku beri kertas peledak diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Cih…hanya itu kemampuan kalian, kalau begitu rasakan ini, _**Fuuton: Mugen sajin daitoppa**_." Seketikah keluarlah angin berskala besar dari dalam mulut monter itu dan menerbangkan seluruh kunai yang akan menyerangnya, dan juga angin itu mengakibatkan beberapa player termasuk aku terpental cukup jauh, dan serangan ini menghabiskan seperempat HPku.

"Naruto-kun kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanya Minako padaku.

"Ya aku tidak apa-apa Minako-chan berkosentrasilah untuk menemukan kelemahannya."

"Baik."

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku, dan mulai menyerang kembali Sukaku. Aku membuat segel tangan dan berlari kearah Sukaku.

"_**Fuuton: Rasengan**_." Teriakku lalu mengarahkan tangan kananku yang telah muncul pusaran angin kearah Sukaku. Tapi dengan cepat Sukaku menangkisnya dengan cara sama seperti dia menangkis kunaiku.

"_**Fuuton: Mugen sajin daitoppa.**_" Anginpun muncul dari mulutnya dan membuatku kembali terpental, tapi kali ini aku tidak jatuh ketanah melainkan ke pasir empuk yang sudah di buat oleh Gaara.

"Arigato Gaara-san."

"Tidak masalah." Jawabnya sambil membantuku berdiri.

"Lalu bagaimana sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan?."

"Kita masih harus menunggu Minako untuk mencari kelemahannya."

"Hah… kalian membosankan sekali, lebih baik aku akhiri saja." Tiba-tiba Sukaku menarik nafas dalam-dalam hingga udara itu memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

"Ini gawat sepertinya dia akan melakukan sesuatu." Gaara segera mengaktifkan segel tangan bersamaan dengan meluncurnya sesuatu dari dalam mulut Sukaku.

"_**Fuuton: Renkuudan**_." Ucap Sukaku keluarlah sebuah peluruh angin yang besar dari dalam mulutnya dan menujuh kearah kami semua.

"_**Suna no Tate**_." Ucap Gaara disaat peluru itu akan meluncur kearah kami, tiba-tiba munculah sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari pasir didepan kami. Tapi ternyata dinding itu tidak terlalu kuat untuk menahan serangan dari Sukaku dan mengakibatkan dinding itu hancur dan serangan Sukaku mengenai kami semua. Sebagian orang di kelompok kami mati karena serangan tersebut, sedangkan sisanya kehilangan setengah dari HP yang dimilikinya. Aku sendiri hanya memiliki sisa HP seperempat, sedangkan Minako sepertinya dia kehilangan setengah dari HPnya.

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Wah maafkan saya karena saya baru bisa update dikarena saya lumayan sibuk mendekati hari raya dan sesudah hari raya ini.

Baiklah kita mulai sesi jawab reviewnya.

(JENG…JENG…JENG…JENG) *Sound effect*

**Reffast 1000cc**: maksud anda perasaan yang kayak gimana ya?, tapi arigato karena sudah mau mendukung saya melanjutkan cerita ini.

**Altadinata**:arigato ini sudah lanjut, semoga anda menyukainnya.

**Fazrulz21**: arigato sudah mau memperingatkan kesalahan saya, saya sudah memperbaikinya dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewahkan.

**Rahmatz**: Ino disini adalah NPC, disini NPCnya bisa berinteraksi layaknya player lainnya, hanya saja mereka tidak bisa keluar dari tempatnya kecuali dengan alasan tertentu, ingat ini tahun 2030 jadi NPCnya sudah canggih, hehehehe.

**DUMAY**: wah arigato atas informasinya, saya baru tau loh, ya semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

**Kuroki Kaze-san**: hahaha tebakan anda tepat sekali, dichapter ini dan chapter mendatang mereka akan melawan Sukaku, dan arigato karena sudah mendukung saya melanjutkan cerita ini.

**Rizqifa09151384**: gomen saya tidak bisa update cepat karena kesibukan saya di rumah maupun di kampus tidak bisa ditinggal, dan arigato semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Xiaooo**: wah arigato karena sudah mengatakan fic ini keren, semoga lanjutan cerita ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Uzumaki Rizallo**: baiklah saya akan jawab satu persatu pertanyaan anda, ya disini big bossnya adalah bijuu, lalu soal Minako saya sudah bilang kalau Minako adalah seorang player karena kalau Minako seorang NPC harusnya dia sudah menghilang ketikah diserang oleh musuh dichapter yang lalu, untuk Naruto bertemu Sasuke saya sudah memikirkan bagaimana mereka bertemu jadi silahkan ditunggu saja, lalu yang terakhir akan terjadi masalah karena pada dasarnya Naruto hanya bisa mengendalikan skill yang memang sudah menjadi elemennya, jadi saya tidak berencana memberikan skill bijuu pada Naruto, tapi arigato karena sudah memberi saya saran, dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Dark Namikaze Ryu**: untuk unique skill mungkin ada mungkin juga tidak kita lihat saja nanti, saya bukan seorang player saya adalah Author *dipukul Minako*, ittai saya kan hanya bercanda, mungkin anda bisa menyimpulkan saya/Sherry itu siapa di chapter ini, tapi kalau masih belum tau juga anda akan tau di chapter-chapter selanjutnya, blacksmith dan teman-temannya tentu saya akan menambahkannya karena tanpa mereka kehidupan di game ini rasanya kurang bagaikan sayur tanpa garam #plak, untuk Beast Tamer sendiri tentu saja ada, toh di cerita Naruto yang asli juga ada kan orang-orang yang memiliki peliharaan, dan arigato karena sudah mau meriview dan mendukung saya melanjutkan cerita ini.

Saya akan menambahkan sedikit keterangan tentang Gaara dan Jiraiya, disini Gaara penampilannya sama seperti aslinya di Naruto Shippuden, hanya saja tanpa membawa gentong pasir (itu yang biasanya ada di punggungnya), lalu jiraiya sendiri penampilannya juga sama seperti cerita aslinya.

Special thanks to my big brother, yang telah memberi saya saran dan masukan untuk cerita ini :D.

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"_Bagaimana ini jumlah kita hanya sedikit."_

"_Jangan takut, kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya."_

_._

"_Kalian semua akan mati."_

"_Aku sudah menemukan kelemahannya."_

* * *

**Ninja Art Online, Chapter 5: Sukaku**

* * *

"_Aku punya ide, kita gabungkan saja jurus kita."_

"_Eh, memangnya bisa?."_


	5. Chapter 5: Shukaku

_**Flashback Chapter 4**_

"_**Suna no Tate**__**." Ucap Gaara disaat peluru itu akan meluncur kearah kami, tiba-tiba munculah sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari pasir didepan kami. Tapi ternyata dinding itu tidak terlalu kuat untuk menahan serangan dari Sukaku dan mengakibatkan dinding itu hancur dan serangan Sukaku mengenai kami semua. Sebagian orang di kelompok kami mati karena serangan tersebut, sedangkan sisanya kehilangan setengah dari HP yang dimilikinya. Aku sendiri hanya memiliki sisa HP seperempat, sedangkan Minako sepertinya dia kehilangan setengah dari HPnya.**_

* * *

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**NINJA ART ONLINE © SHERRYSAKURA99**

**INSPIRED by SWORD ART ONLINE**

**COVER © SHERRYSAKURA99**

* * *

**Warning: OC, Typo, OOC, jika ada kesalahan atau anda tidak mengerti dengan jalan ceritanya mohon dimaklumi, karena saya dalam tahap belajar.**

**Genre: Adventure, Friendship, Romance, Humor (mungkin, walau humornya agak garing)**

**Rate:T**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Shukaku**

* * *

01/01/2031

_-10__th__ Floor, Wind State: Big Boss Room-_

"Minako-chan kau tidak apa-apa?." Tanyaku pada Minako yang sekarang ini berada dibelakangku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun, Eh Naruto-kun HPmu tinggal seperempat." Minako mendekatiku lalu meletakan tangannya diatas dadaku karena posisiku sekarang setengah tidur seraya berucap.

"Heal." Seketikah terdapat cahaya putih yang muncul dari tangannya dan HPku bertambah.

"Sejak kapan kau punya skill penyembuh?."

"Waktu itu aku menemukan lagi Secret Mission di lantai 5, dan hadiah dari misi itu adalah jurus ini, tapi jurus ini hanya bisa di pakai beberapa kali karena aku bukan ninja tipe medis, dan juga jurus ini lebih banyak menghabiskan SP sih." Minako berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya dan membantuku berdiri.

"Kita kehilangan banyak anggota, perkiraanku mungkin anggota kita hanya tinggal 20." Ucap Minako sambil memandang sekelilingnya.

Aku juga ikut memandang sekelilingku, ini benar-benar tidak bagus, jumlah kita sedikit dan belum ada yang berhasil mengurangi HP Big Boss ini. Sial apa yang harus aku lakukan. Tanpa sadar aku mengepalkan tanganku kuat-kuat.

"Na-naruto-kun, apa ki-kita akan berhasil?." Ucap Minako, terdengar dari suaranya dia cukup ketakutan. Aku mencoba menenangkannya dengan cara menggenggam tangannya kirinya, dan itu berhasil membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Jangan takut, kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya." Ucapku memandang lurus kedepan dimana Shukaku sedang duduk dengan santainya sambil melihat kearah kami dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Ha'i." jawab Minako, terlihat dia memasang seulas senyum diwajahnya.

"Bagaimana sekarang Gaara-san?, apa yang harus kita lakukan?." Tanyaku pada Gaara yang berdiri tidak jauh dari kami berdua.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau, monster itu bisa mengeluarkan jurus seperti tadi, Minako apa kau sudah menemukan kelemahannya?."

"Belum, kosentrasiku buyar gara-gara serangan tadi, tapi kalian tidak sadar dari tadi dia tidak menyerang kita setelah serangan itu berakhir?."

"Maksudmu?." Tanyaku.

"Maksudku, jika dia bisa mengeluarkan jurus seperti itu, kenapa dia tidak menyerang kita langsung setelah jurus tadi di keluarkan, setidaknya 2 kali dia mengeluarkan jurus itu tanpa henti, dia bisa menghabisi kita semua sekaligus kan?."

"Benar juga, kenapa dia tidak melakukannya, malah berdiam diri seperti itu, apa jangan-jangan, Minako bisa kau lihat dengan kemampuan analisamu apa yang sedang dia lakukan?." Perintah Gaara yang langsung dijawab anggukan kepala dari Minako.

Minako mengaktifkan kemampuan analisanya dan melihat kearah Shukaku.

"Dia seperti sedang istirahat."

"Istirahat?."

"Seperti sedang mengumpulkan tenagannya."

"Mungkinkah mengeluarkan jurus seperti tadi menghabiskan banyak tenagannya?." Komentarku begitu mendengar jawaban dari Minako.

"Bisa jadi dan dia akan mengeluarkan jurus tadi ketikah tenagannya sudah terisi penuh, itulah kesempatan kita menyerangnya, Minako coba kau perkirakan kapan tenaganya terisi kembali?."

"Ha'i, hmm kira-kira 5 menit setelah dia mengeluarkan jurus itu."

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu lagi, semuannya cepat serang monster itu dengan sisa tenaga kalian, dan Minako tetaplah mencari kelemahannya."

"Baik Gaara-san." Minako berjalan kebelakangku dan mulai mengaktifkan kemampuan analisannya, bersama dengan Hanabi dan juga Hiashi. Sedangkan aku dan yang lainnya mulai menyerang Shukaku yang terlihat kelelahan karena jurus tadi.

"Cih… sepertinya kalian mau memanfaatkan pengisian energiku untuk menyerangku ya, tapi percuma saja kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku."

"Kita lihat saja." Ucapku lalu membuat segel tangan.

"_**Kagebunshin No Jutsu**_." Aku mengeluarkan 5 cloneku yang sudah siap dengan rasengan di tangan masing-masing.

"_**Rasengan.**_" Ucap kami bersamaan dan mengarahkannya pada Shukaku.

"Heh aku bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah bocah."

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur, _**Sabaku Sooso**_." Ucap Gaara, seketikah pasir disekitar Shukaku bergerak seolah-olah menghisapnya dan membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Aku beserta kelima kloneku langsung menyerangnya dengan rasengan dan berhasil, serangan itu menguragi satu HPnya. Kamipun tidak menyia-yiakan kesempatan itu, sisa anggota kami mulai menyerangnya.

"_**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu.**_" Ucap beberapa orang dari tim kami yang memiliki elemen api.

Merekapun mengeluarkan api dari mulut mereka dan mengarah kearah Shukaku. Karena masih belum bisa bergerak, dia terkena jurus itu dan menghilangkan satu lagi HPnya.

"Serang terus, jangan beri dia kesempatan." Teriak Gaara memberi mereka semangat.

"Ck… kalian terlalu meremehkanku, kebetulan sekali tenagaku sudah terisi, terimalah ini, _**Fuuton: Mugen sajin daitoppa**_." Serangan angin muncul dari dalam mulutnya dan membuat kami semua terpental kebelakang begitu juga dengan Gaara. Karena serangan tadi 5 orang dari tim kami tewas didepan mataku sendiri.

"Sial, dia memang kuat, Minako-chan apa masih lama?." Tanyaku pada Minako yang tak jauh dari tempatku jatuh.

"Sedikit lagi Naruto-kun, dan aku mohon berhati-hatilah karena dia sudah selesai mengisi tenagannya, bisa saja dia menggunakan kembali jurus itu."

"Hahaha kau membaca pikiranku bocah, aku memang akan menggunakan jurus itu dan menghancurkan kalian semua, bersiaplah." Shukaku menghirup udara disekitarnya, memenuhi rongga mulutnya dengan udara tersebut.

"Gawat, kalian cepat menghindar sebisa kalian." Komando Gaara pada kami semua.

Aku berdiri dari jatuhku, dan mencoba menjauh dari serangan Shukaku. Tapi terlambat ketika aku ingin berlari Shukaku sudah mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"_**Fuuton: Renkuudan**_." Ucapnya dan keluarlah peluruh pasir dari dalam mulutnya.

Sial aku tidak bisa menghindar bagaimana ini, aku menutup mataku bersiap menerima serangan dari Shukaku. Tiba-tiba saja aku mendengar suara yang sangat familiyar bagiku dari arah belakang.

"_**Suiton: Suijinheki.**_" Ya kira-kira seperti itulah yang aku dengar. Aku membuka mataku, hal yang pertama kali aku lihat adalah dinding yang terbuat dari air. Dan tiba-tiba saja badanku sudah ditarik menjauh dari dinding air itu. Serangan dari Shukaku tetap mengenai kami karena dinding air itu tidak melindungi kami semua, tapi anehnya kekuatan serangannya sedikit berkurang dari serangan pertama tadi. Aku melihat siapa yang telah menarikku, dan ternyata Minakolah yang telah menyelamatkanku.

"Mou, Naruto-kun kau membuatku panik, jangan lakukan itu lagi." Omelnya dengan wajah yang menunjukan kalau dia benar-benar cemas.

"Sumimasen Minako-chan, tapi arigato karena sudah menyelamatkanku."

"Tidak masalah kitakan partner." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang juga aku balas dengan senyuman diwajahku.

"Ne Naruto-kun, aku sudah tau kelemahannya."

"Benarkah?."

"Ya kelemahannya adalah elemen air, itu artinya kami yang memiliki elemen air harus menyerangnya."

"Tapi bagaimana?, tim ini hanya tinggal 12 orang termasuk kita."

"Naruto-kun pernah bilang kalau kita pasti bisa mengalahkannya kan?, karena itu kita tidak boleh menyerah."Aku tertegun dengan ucapan dari Minako, benar aku tidak boleh menyerah, sebelum HPku berubah jadi nol, aku tidak boleh menyerah.

"Kau benar Minako-chan, kita tidak boleh menyerah, Gaara-san apa kau mendengar percakapan kami?."

"Sangat jelas Naruto, baiklah kalian yang punya elemen air maju menyerang sedangkan sisanya ikut membantu."

"Ha'i." Jawab kami bersamaan.

*End Naruto Pov*

* * *

*Minako Pov*

Aku mengambil posisi tak terlalu jauh dari Shukaku dan membuat segel tangan.

"_**Suiton: Teppodama No Jutsu**_." Ucapku dan peluru-peluru air keluar dari dalam mulutku yang mengarah pada Shukaku. Shukaku menangkisnya dengan tangannya serta berlari kesana kemari menghindari seranganku.

"Sial, dia cepat juga, Gaara-san."

"Aku tau, _**Sabaku Soo-**_."

"Heh… aku tidak akan terjebak untuk kedua kalinya." Seketikah dari dalam tubuhnya keluar kabut pasir yang pernah dia keluarkan waktu pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

"Damn, aku tidak bisa melihatnya, Hanabi, Hiashi."

"Dia ada di-kyaa." Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Hanabi terpental kebelakang dan menghantam tembok dibelakangnya.

"Hanabi-aarrgghh." Tubuh Hiashi juga ikut terpental kesebelah kiri dan menghantam tembok.

"Hiashi-san, kurang ajar kau rasakan ini, _**Rasengan**_." Ucap Naruto lalu mengarahkan rasengan itu kearah depannya yang sayangnya hanya mengenai udara kosong didepannya.

"Cih… Minako-chan?." Teriak Naruto padaku.

"Dia ada di atasmu Naruto-kun, cepat pergi dari situ."

Terlambat Shukaku sudah turun dan menimpa Naruto yang berada dibawahnya. Aku membulatkan mataku dan menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku, berharap kalau kejadian ini hanya mimpi. Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara tepat ditelinga kiriku, suara yang sangat familiyar bagiku.

"Yang tadi nyaris saja." Segera aku menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Naruto berdiri dibelangkangku dengan wajah yang cukup kelelahan. Tanpa pikir panjang aku langsung memeluknya.

"Mou kau selalu membuatku cemas Naruto-kun."

"Mi-Minako-chan, su-sudahlah yang penting aku tidak apa-apakan?."

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa menghindar." Tanyaku yang sekarang sudah melepas pelukanku pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja dengan jurus pengalihan tubuh."

"Jangan-jangan, yang ada dibawah Shukaku itu…"

"Yap, itu cuma dahan pohon."

"Heh… kau pintar juga bocah, tapi aku masih belum selesai." Ucap Shukaku, lagi-lagi dia mengeluarkan kabut pasir dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Naruto-kun aku akan menolong Hiashi dan Hanabi dulu."

"Aku mengerti, berhati-hatilah Minako-chan." Aku menganggukan kepalaku sebagai jawaban lalu berlari kearah Hanabi dan juga Hiashi.

"Apa kalian tidak apa-apa?." Tanyaku pada mereka berdua.

"Aku tidak apa-apa Minako-san, bagaimana dengan Hiashi-kun?."

"Aku juga tidak apa-apa kok." Jawab Hiashi yang telah berdiri dari posisi jatuhnya. Aku segera membantu Hanabi berdiri dan sedikit mengisi HPnya dengan skill penyembuhku.

"Arigato Minako-san." Ucap Hanabi.

"Iie daijoubu, panggil saja aku Minako, dan bolehkan aku memanggilmu Hana-chan?."

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Mi-chan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, Hana-chan tolong kau lacak dimana letak Sukaku sementara aku akan mencoba menyerangnya dengan elemen airku."

"Ha'i, berhati-hatilah Mi-chan."

"Tenang saja Hana-chan, dan Hiashi kau tolong lindungi Hana-chan ya?."

"Tanpa perlu kau minta juga aku pasti akan menjagannya."

"Bagus, mari kita mulai." Aku mulai berlari ketempat Naruto dan lainnya yang sedang menghadapi Shukaku, walau kebanyakan dari serangan mereka meleset karena tidak dapat melihat kedepan.

"Mi-chan, Sukaku berada depanmu arah jam 12." Teriak Hanabi padaku, segera aku membuat segel tangan dan mengeluarkan jurusku.

"_**Gufuu Suika No Jutsu.**_" Ucapku dan muncullah pusaran air di tangan kananku. Jurus ini hampir mirip dengan rasengan mirip Naruto, hanya saja ini terbuat dari air. Aku segera mengarahkan kedepanku dan berhasil mengenai Shukaku sebelum dia kabur. Seranganku barusan mengurangi seperempat HPnya, ya lumayanlah daripada tidak mengenainnya sama sekali. Aku langsung melompat kebelakang sebelum Shukaku menyerangku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Kalian benar-benar merepotkan, padahal aku ingin cepat-cepat mengakhirinya." Shukaku kembali menghilang ditelan oleh kabut pasir yang berada disekitar kami.

"Mi-chan, dia ada di atas kalian." Segera aku melihat keatas dan mendapati Shukaku berdiri disana dengan seringai diwajahnya. Dia lalu melompat turun ditengah-tengah kami dan membuat tanah dibawahnya sempat bergetar. Kami langsung menyerangnya, aku melempar beberapa kunai yang sudah kuberi kertas peledak begitu juga dengan Naruto yang berada disebelahku. Ledakan terjadi disekitarnya dan aku sempat melihat HPnya berkurang sedikit.

Setelah asap dari ledakan itu menghilang, Shukakupun juga ikut menghilang, tapi aku masih bisa merasakannya disekitar sini.

"Mi-chan dia ada dibelakangmu." Teriak Hanabi panik. Aku melihat kebelakang, dan disana Shukaku sudah siap dengan jurus yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"_**Fuuton: Renkuudan**_." Ucapnya lalu mengeluarkan peluru angin dari mulutnya.

Gawat aku tidak bisa lari karena dia tepat berada di belakangku, ah benar juga jurus pengalihan tubuh, ta-tapi ini terlalu mendadak dan aku tidak punya kesempatan.

"MI-CHAN/MINAKO." Teriak Hanabi dan Gaara bersamaan, aku yang tidak tau harus apa hanya bisa diam terpaku. Takut itulah pertamakali yang aku rasakan, a-aku tidak ingin mati disini. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan ada yang menarikku dan menjauhkanku dari serangan Shukaku.

"Kau masih bisa mendengarku Minako-chan, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mati ingat itu, jadi jangan menyerah." Ucap Naruto padaku, ya Narutolah yang telah menarikku menjauh dari serangan Shukaku hingga tidak mengenaiku. Iie tetap kena kok hanya saja tidak fatal karena jarakku sudah jauh dari Shukaku. Dan serangan itu menghilangkan seperempat HPku, ah jika seperempat HPku hilang lagi aku akan mati.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Minako-chan?." Tanya Naruto, ada nada cemas dari pertanyaannya tersebut.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-kun, arigato karena sudah mau menolongku."

"Kita partner, kau sendiri kan yang bilang begitu." Aku tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari Naruto dan dibalas senyuman olehnya.

"Mi-chan kau tidak apa-apa?." Teriak Hanabi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok Hana-chan, bagaimana denganmu?."

"Aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Bagaimana sekarang Gaara-san?."

"Entahlah Naruto apa kau punya ide?."

"Aku benar-benar bingung." Teriak Naruto frustasi. Aku terdiam sejenak, aku rasa kemarin selain skill penyembuh aku juga dapat satu jurus baru, kalau tidak salah.

"Naruto-kun sebenarnya kemarin aku juga dapat jurus baru."

"Eh jurus apa Minako-chan?."

"Namanya kalau tidak salah Suiryudan No Jutsu."

"Naga air?, bagaimana kalau kau coba saja?."

"Tapi jurus itu menghabiskan setengah SPku, dan kalau aku lakukan, aku hanya bisa menggunakan dua kali."

"Souka, kalau begitu terserah kau mau menggunakannya atau-."

"Aku akan menggunakannya Naruto-kun."

"Tapi kau bilang hanya bisa menggunakan dua kali kan?."

"Karena itu aku akan menggunakan sebaik-baiknya."

"Kalau begitu aku percayakan padamu Minako-chan."

"Ha'i." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lalu mengambil pil penambah SP dari storage milikku dan memakannya.

"Lebih baik kita menyerang Shukaku sebelum dia menggunakan jurus mematikan itu lagi."

"Aku mengerti, Hana-chan."

"Ha'i, dia sekarang sedang berhadapan dengan Gaara-san."

"Arigato Hana-chan, ayo Naruto-kun kita kalahkan Sukaku."

"Dengan senang hati." Naruto segera mengambil suriken dari tas kecil dipinggangnya. Kami berlari kearah Shukaku dan Naruto melempar shuriken yang telah dialiri elemen angin seraya berucap.

"**_Kagebunshin Shuriken No Jutsu._**" Seketikah ribuan shuriken muncul dan mulai menyerang Shukaku. Shukaku mencoba menghindar dari serangan Naruto tapi dengan cepat Gaara membuat segel tangan.

"Jangan harap kau bisa kabur, _**Sabaku Sooso**_." Pasir disekitar Shukaku mulai menghisapnya, membuatnya tak bisa bergerak bebas, dan itu membuat shuriken yang dilempar Naruto mengenai Shukaku. Aku juga tidak tinggal diam, segera aku membuat segel tangan seraya berucap.

"_**Suiryudan No Jutsu.**_" Seekor Naga berukuran sedang muncul dibelakangku lalu menyerang Sukaku dan menghilangkan satu HP milik Sukaku. Bagus tinggal satu setengah HP lagi kita bisa mengalahkannya.

"Bagus Minako-chan kau berhasil." Puji Naruto padaku.

"Kita tidak bisa senang dulu Naruto-kun, masih ada 1 ½ HP lagi sebelum kita benar-benar menang."

"Kau benar Minako-chan, ayo kita serang lagi."

"Ha'i."

"Ne aku punya ide bagaimana kalau kita menggabungkan dua jurusmu dengan rasengan milikku."

"Dua jurus?, maksudmu?."

"Jurus bola air dan juga naga air milikmu."

"Memangnya bisa?."

"Kita coba saja."

"Tapi kita harus bisa mencari kesempatan, lagipula jurus naga air itu bisa aku gunakan satu kali lagi."

"Kalau begitu gunakan disaat-saat terakhir."

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun."

"Ayo kita mulai Minako-chan." Naruto segera membuat segel tangan begitu juga denganku dan mulai mengeluarkan rasengan di tangannya, sedangakan aku mengeluarkan pusaran air di tangan kananku.

"_**Rasengan/Gufuu Suika No Jutsu**_." Ucap kami berdua bersamaan, kamipun menggabungkan kedua jurus itu. Pergabungan dari kedua jurus kami menghasilkan sebuah pusaran air yang cukup besar karena ditambah dengan rasengan milik Naruto.

"Hyaaa." Kami berlari kearah Shukaku yang masih tidak bisa bergerak, dan menghantamkan pusaran air tersebut ketubuhnya. Terjadi ledakan yang cukup besar dan membuat pasir berterbangan disekitar kami.

"Berhasilkah?." Gumanku. Asap dari ledakan itu mulai menipis dan tampaklah Shukaku dengan wajah yang sudah sangat kesal dan terlihat tinggal satu kotak HP lagi yang tersisa.

"Kalian tidak akan ku maafkan rasakan ini." Shukaku menyerang kami berdua dengan tangan kanannya. Kami segera melompat kebelakang menghindari serangannya. Tiba-tiba saja dia dapat bergerak dari pasir hisap yang dibuat oleh Gaara, dan melompat kearah kami. Karena aku yang paling dekat dengannya, dia menyerangku dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam. Melihat hal itu aku langsung mengambil katana di pinggangku dan menangkis serangannya dengan katana yang sudah di aliri oleh cakra airku. Aku melompat keatas dan dibelakangku sudah ada pengguna elemen api yang sudah siap dengan jurusnya masing-masing.

"_**Katon: Endan**_." Peluru-peluru api mulai bergerak menuju Shukaku, tapi dapat ditangkis oleh Shukaku dengan tangan kanannya. Shukaku sepertinya mulai mengamuk, terlihat dia langsung menyerang dengan membabi buta dan tidak membiarkan kami istirahat. Dia semakin mendekat kearah Hanabi dan Hiashi yang berada di belakang kami.

"Sial, Hanabi cepat berlindung di belakangku." Perintah Hiashi pada Hanabi yang langsung dituruti olehnya. Shukaku menyerang Hiashi dari kanan dengan tangannya, segera Hiashi membuat segel tangan dan memunculkan dinding yang terbuat dari tanah tapi tidak berhasil menahannya, akibatnya Hiashi terkena serangan itu dan terpental sampai menabrak dinding dibelakangnya.

"Hiashi-kun." Teriak Hanabi begitu melihat Hiashi jatuh ketanah. Shukaku tidak tinggal diam, diapun mulai mengarahkan cakarnya ke Hanabi.

"Hana-chan awas." Aku langsung berlari kearah Hanabi dan menahan serangan Shukaku dengan katana yang masih dialiri dengan cakra airku. Hanabi yang tadi sempat menutup matanya kini telah membuka matanya dan melihat kearahku.

"Mi-chan arigato." Ucapnya begitu tau kalau aku yang menyelamatkannya.

"Aku masih belum selesai bocah." Tiba-tiba saja dia menggunakan tangan Kirinya untuk menusukku dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam itu. Ketikah dia akan menusukku, Hanabi yang berada dibelakangku langsung melindungiku dengan tubuhnya, hingga akhirnya dialah yang tertusuk. Aku melebarkan mataku melihat Hanabi yang telah menolongku.

"Ha-hana-chan?."

"Mi-chan, menangkan pertarungan ini ya, aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya, dan arigato karena kau orang pertama yang memanggilku Hana-chan."

"Ha-hanabi?."

"Hiashi-kun, arigato karena selama ini telah melindungiku, walau terlambat aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu." Seketikah tubuh Hanabi menjadi kepingan-kepingan hologram dan menghilang dari hadapanku.

"Hana-chan, HANA-CHAN." Teriakku histeris disertai isak tangis yang keluar dari mulutku.

"Berikutnya kau bocah." Shukaku mengarahkan tangan kirinya kepadaku, yang segara aku hadang dengan katana yang sempat lepas dari tanganku.

"Aku-aku tidak akan mati, aku berjanji pada Hana-chan akan mengakhiri semua ini." Teriakku, aku melompat keatas dan mengarahkan katanaku kearah Shukaku dan menebasnya dengan membabi buta. Shukaku tidak tinggal diam, dia juga mulai menyerangku dengan tangannya. HPku semakin lama semakin berkurang begitu juga dengan Shukaku, tapi berkurangnya HPku lebih cepat, mungkin perbedaan kekuatan kami terlalu besar hingga membuat HPku lebih cepat berkurang dan juga aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih ketikah menyerangnya hingga aku sama sekali tidak menggunakan skill ninjaku.

"Akan ku akhiri bocah, _**Fuuton: Mugen sajin daitoppa**_." Ucap Shukaku dan mengarahkan angin itu padaku. Dengan cepat Naruto menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan menjauhkanku dari Sukaku.

"Minako-chan apa kau bodoh, menghadapi Shukaku sendirian?." Omel Naruto begitu kami menjauh dari Sukaku.

"Ta-tapi."

"Aku tau kau marah tapi cobalah berpikir jernih, jangan sampai kau sia-siakan pengorbanan Hanabi." Aku tertegun mendengar ucapan Naruto dan mencoba memikirkan baik-baik perkataannya. Benar aku tidak boleh menyia-nyiakan pengorbanan Hanabi, aku harus berpikir jernih untuk mengalahkannya. Aku mulai menghapus air mata yang sudah keluar sejak tadi dari kedua mataku.

"Aku mengerti Naruto-kun, gomene karena aku tadi sedikit emosi."

"Syukurlah kalau kau sudah mengerti."

"Baiklah ayo kita gunakan kombinasi serangan kita yang kedua sebelum serangan mematikan itu datang lagi."

"Wakatta." Jawab Naruto yang sekarang sudah membuat segel tangan.

*End Minako Pov*

* * *

*Naruto Pov*

Aku mulai membuat segel tangan begitu juga dengan Minako. Seperti dugaan kami Shukaku sudah siap dengan jurus mematikannya.

"Gaara-san aku butuh pasir hisapmu." Pintaku pada Gaara yang masih menghadapi Shukaku bersama anggota yang lain.

"Aku mengerti jangan kecewakan aku Naruto, Minako, _**Sabaku Sooso**_." Seketikah pasir disekitar Sukaku mulai menghambat pergerakannya.

"Tenang saja ayo kita mulai Minako."

"Ha'i, _**Suiryudan No Jutsu**_." Ucap Minako dan keluarlah Naga air berukuran sedang di belakangnya. Dengan cepat aku mengeluarkan rasengan dan menggabungkannya dengan Naga air milik Minako. Naga yang semula berukuran sedang sekarang menjadi lebih besar, bahkan seukuran dengan Shukaku. Aku langsung mengarahkannya kearah Shukaku yang kini telah mengeluarkan jurus mematikan itu.

"_**Fuuton: Renkuudan**_."

"Rasakan ini, _**Kyosuiryudan No Jutsu**_." Teriakku. Naga itu meluncur kearah Shukaku, dan menghancurkan peluru pasir miliknya. Setelah menghancurkan jurus peluru pasir itu, Naga itu menyerang Shukaku dan membuatnya hancur menjadi keping-kepingan digital. Terdapat tulisan yang muncul setelah Shukaku menghilang.

_Congratulations_

_Kau mendapatkan __**Jug Of**__**Sand**_

* * *

**To Be Continue**

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 5 update. Semoga saja tidak ada yang kecewa dengan chapter ini. Ok saya akan membuka sesi jawab Review.

(JENG…JENG…JENG…JENG) *Sound effect*

**Readerr, Hn, ****Igniel. Saikari**, dan** Altadinata**: Saya memang berencana seperti itu, ups saya malah buka kartu nih, tapi gak apa-apa deh, terima kasih sudah mau mereview.

**Fizan Shikato**: Entah saya tidak kepikiran nulis seperti itu, hehehe gomenasai, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Kuzuri Reiketsu**: Untuk hal itu sudah terjawab di chapter ini, dan siapa yang mendapatkannya, mungkin akan terjawab di chapter mendatang.

**Arc-kun**: Kalau kesamaan cerita, saya juga tidak tau, karena cerita ini murni dari hasil perasan otak dan imajinasi liar saya, lalu soal Rasenshuriken tentu saja Naruto akan punya jurus itu, tapi tidak sekarang, dan ya waktu didunia game dan dunia nyata sama.

**Xiaooo**: Arigato semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Kuroki Kaze-san**: Kalau itu sudah terjawab dichapter ini.

**Dark Namikaze Ryu**: Tentu saja saya akan mencoba untuk membuat game ini cukup sulit dilewati, tapi jujur saya kurang bisa bikin cerita yang Hurt, tapi kalau mystery atau romance saya mungkin masih bisa sih, tapi saya akan usahakan biar feelnya dapet #halah bicara apa sih#, hehehe arigato atas sarannya dan semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan.

**Agung. F. Yanto**: Ini udah lanjut kok, semoga tidak mengecewakan ya.

**Rizqifa09151384**: Hahaha maafkan saya, karena sudah bikin anda penasaran, untuk hewan kuchiyose saya memang akan memasukannya, tapi tidak sekarang.

Arigato bagi yang sudah memfollow atau memfavoritkan cerita saya, saya juga menerima kritik dan saran, tapi keritiknya jangan yang pedas-pedas ya, karena saya tidak punya penawarnya, hehehe.

Special thanks to my big brother, yang telah memberi saya saran dan masukan untuk cerita ini :D.

**REVIEW Please…!**

* * *

**Next Chapter**

* * *

"_Aku akan mengajarimu cara memasak dan memberimu resepnya juga, tapi kau harus mencari sendiri bahan-bahan yang ada didaftar ini."_

"_Eh… benarkah?."_

_._

"_Serahkan semua barangmu gadis manis."_

"_Hei, lepaskan dia."_

_._

"_Siapa namamu?."_

"_Na-namaku Hinata."_

* * *

**Ninja Art Online, Chapter 6: ****Lesson**

* * *

"_Masakanmu masih buruk, coba ulangi lagi dari awal."_

"_Hee, ini sudah yang kesepuluh kalinnya, kau menyuruhku mengulang masakanku."_


End file.
